Dismal Forebodings
by Corvin
Summary: Torn away from his twin and put in new surroundings, Sakon is swept a way by a member of a notoriously violent family. KankSakon AU
1. Uno

**Corvin: Helloooooooo! Yes, I am starting a new chapter story v.v but here is the twist. Its main pairing is KankSakon. GASP!**

**Don't worry; of course it will have Neji/Gaara in it. I just felt way too inspired to not start writing this pairing with a story of its own. Soooooo, that's what I'm doing.**

**Pairings:**

**Kankurou/Sakon**

**Neji/Gaara**

**That's all for now…**

**Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto**

* * *

"Ah! Aaaah!!"

The boy's head was yanked back by his hair, as the form on top of him thrust in again. He flinched as he was shoved against the cold, cement floor, his hands barely saving his face from being busted.

"AAHHH!" He cried out again as the larger male shoved in once more, causing his body to slide painfully against the hard ground. He flinched as the large and still throbbing cock was pulled out of him.

"We're not done yet" Came the predatory growl

Sakon stared through tears at the black eyes gazing at him with raw hunger. The lips that were so often on his own were wetted by a tongue that had tasted every inch of his body, "Lay on your back"

The grey haired youth rolled onto his back, trying to resist crying again from the agonizing torture that it put his hips through.

Kankurou grabbed a fistful of the hair on the back of his neck and jerked his head up for a rough kiss. His tongue began to taste the boy's mouth, he growled all the while, beginning to thrust against his thigh.

"Mmmmph" Sakon tangled his fingers into the brunette spikes, knowing he would get in trouble if he didn't. Kankurou did seem to appreciate it, and he showed this by gripping Sakon's legs and pulling them up and apart so that he could freely thrust against the younger boy's involuntary hard on.

Kankurou was grunting and growling on top of him, while Sakon could only watch him. He was afraid, he was in pain, and he was in love.

Sakon twisted and squirmed, making loud noises that egged the brunette above him on. He felt something enter him again, bigger and harder this time, with more brute force than before. The boy let out a choked scream as Kankurou pounded into him, forcing his legs up and kissing his mouth.

He whimpered as Kankurou groaned against his lips, filling him and pulling away.

The younger boy lay on the floor as the Sabaku stood at full height and stared down at him. Sakon shivered at the unhidden lust and knew what was expected of him. He got onto his knees and was at eye level with his antagonist's penis.

"Go on babe, clean me up"

Sakon licked his lips shakily and took it into his mouth, sucking and licking, making sure to get every last drop of cum.

Kankurou watched him silently, smirking at the submission. When he decided the boy was done he grabbed a fistful of his hair and threw him back onto the floor. Then he gathered his clothes and got dressed.

Sakon waited until he heard the door to the locker room slam shut before he ran to get his own clothes into a locker so that he could turn on one of the showers to wash the semen off of him.

As the water poured down on him, he wonder briefly to himself, how he had let himself fall so far.

* * *

((Flashback))

His grey hair blew about his face as the wind picked up. He had just entered his first year of high school, but at a brand new school. His parents had gotten a divorce over the summer, he moved with his mother to Konoha. He stared at the ground with a scowl, he hated his parents; he hated them immensely.

Not only had they broken their family over petty arguments, but they separated him from his brother; his dear older brother, who was the world to him and his only friend.

The two had never actually made friends with anyone. They were born only one minute apart, so they were always together, in school or out.

But their parents, Sakon's scowl darkened, that wretch he called mother had taken away his other half, the most important person in the world to him. He walked into the crowded halls, glaring at his paper. After a bit of searching he found his locker.

Sakon entered the combination and pulled it open. Or at least, tried to pull it open. His eye twitched, "Damn thing" He pulled on it harder, only to… Fail.

"Need some help?"

He turned and there, eyeing him head to toe, was a taller boy, with brown spiky hair that fell about his face. Sakon eyed him right back, noting that the large black sweatshirt hanging halfway out his backpack probably wouldn't do much to show off the muscular form that he was looking at.

His eyes widened as his mind finally registered a fist flying into his locker door right beside his head.

The brunette's face was right in his; he was smirking at him, so close… He leaned back and the door behind Sakon fell open.

The brunette walked away with a group of three people, consisting of two redheads and a blonde.

He licked his painted green lips and turned away to get his book and get to class.

((End Flash Back))

* * *

He sat by himself; waiting for the few people who would dare still talk to him. Everyone had warned him that liking someone from the Sabaku family was a bad idea, because the Sabaku family was bad news. But he hadn't listened; he had been stupid and had told his feelings to _him_, to Sabaku Kankurou.

Three people sat down with him, Uzumaki Naruto, a kid who didn't know when was a good time to leave; Hyuuga Neji, a handsome boy who was possibly one of the only people the Sabaku family couldn't get at; and Rock Lee, Sakon would call him the same as Naruto.

He flinched as someone sat next to him, he didn't even dare to look up and have it be Kankurou.

He sighed when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at Neji who was staring at him, "Again today?"

"Yeah"

Naruto scowled as he picked his food, "That's off schedule isn't it?"

"No…" Neji shook his head and leaned back against the brick wall where they sat, "It's becoming more frequent"

He rubbed Sakon's shoulders soothingly, trying to ease some of the pain. Naruto decided to remain silent until their fourth and final member Lee arrived. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them and Naruto looked up with a grin. However, the look fell as he saw the Sabaku family, standing over them.

The youngest, Gaara, stared icily at Sakon and Neji, as the Hyuuga slowly removed his hands from the boy's back.

Kankurou seemed less calm about it as he beckoned Sakon to him with his finger. The grey haired boy stood, but Neji and Naruto stood with him.

Temari, the blonde smirked, "You wanna stick up for your friend the whore?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You are not entitled to call someone else a whore when you've fucked ten times as many people"

The attention turned to the Hyuuga as Sakon and Naruto inched closed to him. The brunette took the full force of a group glare from all four Sabakus, but stood his ground.

Neither the blond, nor the grey haired boy understood how Neji managed to get away with as much as he did. Temari glared at him but Gaara only turned and walked away. The rest of his group followed him wordlessly, Kankurou seemingly forgetting about Sakon.

Naruto sighed, "Why do you put up with it? We can go to the police or something"

He shook his head, "No…"

The two remained silent, knowing full well the reason Sakon would not get Kankurou in trouble.

* * *

((Flash back))

Sakon glanced up at Naruto as he ran through the halls to reach him. The blond paused and took momentary note of a small wrapped package in Sakon's hands, "… It's a bad idea" He said as gently as possible.

He shook his head, "I don't care I'm not scared of him"

Naruto sighed, "You're weird dude, nobody wants the Sabaku family to pay attention to them" He waved at Neji and Lee as they approached them, "They're violent, angry people"

Lee shook his head, "But Naruto-kun, they are still people. It makes me happy that Sakon-san can see past the rough exterior of Kankurou-san, and experience the youthful feeling of love!" He grinned at Sakon and gave him a thumbs up, while the others shushed him.

Talking all about Sakon's 'secret' crush in the halls wouldn't be a very good idea. Sakon's three friends were too scared to think of what would happen.

Tsuin (1) Sakon was a new kid and therefore still vulnerable to losers who still bullied in high school. ((Corvin: Yo –points to self-)) Having a crush on a member of most frightening family to ever enter Konoha would no doubt get a lot of unwanted attention from people against the family, his sexuality and then people who just thought he was plain stupid.

Then of course the fact that Kankurou himself might catch wind of it caused them discomfort. Even Lee, despite his hard core optimism.

Neji's soft, vacant look turned hard and vacant as a girl drew near him, "Um… Happy Valentine's day Neji, here!" With a red face she thrust a small card into his hand and ran away.

The Hyuuga shook his head slowly and dropped the card onto the ground. Naruto scowled, "Come on Neji! It's Valentine's Day, at least look in it!"

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to lead anyone on"

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes and picked it up. Lee read it over his shoulder and began to cry as Naruto began to laugh, "Wow, so did you know it would say something like this?"

"IT IS BEAUTIFUL!"

Neji sighed, "It always says something ridiculous"

"Roses are red

Cherries are redder

Other girls like you

But I like you better

Be my Valentine, Yumi"

The blond smirked, "Nice use of rhyming"

Sakon shivered, "No it's not"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the Tsuin, "So what did you get for you know who?"

"…" Sakon looked away, glaring down the hall, while Naruto and Lee began to crowd him. He held the package steadfastly, hoping to keep it from their clutches lest they mess up the packaging.

"I… Made him brownies"

His two friends froze, "… Seriously?"

He blushed darkly and scowled, "Yes seriously" He growled

Neji's eyes twitched to the side for a moment and he smirked at Sakon, "Here's your chance"

The Sabaku family passed them nonchalantly, Gaara sparing a quick glance at the floor, noticing a dark purple card with Neji's name written on it. He leaned down and picked it up, "Drop something Hyuuga?"

Neji looked at it coldly, "No"

"Hn, Happy Valentine's Day" Gaara crumpled it with one hand and made to leave, the rest of them following, but Sakon stepped forward, "Kankurou!"

The brunette turned to look at him with an expression that most would cower away from, but the boy just stared straight at him; defiance clearly burning in his eyes. He held out the red wrapped gift, "Happy Valentine's Day"

The siblings and their cousin stared at the gift, before Kankurou took it. He looked at Sakon and then at Gaara. The redhead eyed the gift then just turned and walked away, the rest of them following, but not before Kankurou threw a smirk over his shoulder at Sakon that made the grey haired boy blush.

* * *

Sakon sat talking with Kiba during class, when in through the doors ran Naruto. The class stared at him as he hastily fixed his clothes and approached Sakon's table, "Um… You have to come with me"

The grey haired boy frowned at the fearful, yet excited tone and stood up, gathering his things up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. They left the classroom wordlessly, Sakon following the blond in confusion.

A boy in the front row looked at the teacher Jiraiya, "Are you going to just let them go?"

The old man, who was busily typing at his computer, with a bit of drool on his chin and a red face, spared a glance at the two teens exiting the room and nodded carelessly.

00

Sakon glared at the blond, "Naruto, what is this all about"

The other only put his finger to his lips as he led the Tsuin up flights of stairs to the roof. Once there, they leaned against the door silently. From what Sakon could hear, the Sabaku family had ditched their fourth period classes and decided to make the roof their haven for that hour.

"Kankurou," Whined a female voice, "Share!"

They heard a slight scuffle and a gruff, male voice say, "No! Get the fuck of my brownies!"

"You two are morons" Said a deep voice who Naruto and Sakon assumed was Sasori, the cousin of the three siblings.

"They're good," Said Temari

"Too good to share" Said Kankurou

"Shut up"

The others fell silent when Gaara spoke. It was a known fact that he was the one in charge, so the two eavesdroppers were not surprised.

Sakon was blushing at the thought that Kankurou liked what he made him. He wondered if maybe that meant he had a chance. He had emailed his older brother the previous night, telling him all about his crush. Ukon had given him the idea of food and had convinced him to give them to Kankurou straight up, rather than leave them where he would find them or something.

Sakon was by no means a shy person, just indecisive.

"… You didn't give it to him" Came Kankurou voice, disrupting the silence

There came a soft growl from Gaara and he said, "It wasn't a good time. I'll give it to him tomorrow"

Naruto and Sakon looked at each other quizzically, and then the bell rang. They stood and bolted down the stairs lest they be caught.

Once in the safety of the second floor bathroom, Naruto blinked, "Shit dude, I heard he was eating them and I panicked"

"And dragged me up to the roof?"

"Yeah! Did you hear all that?! What if he likes you Sakon? You have to change schools now! I'm gonna miss you buddy"

Sakon scowled, "I'm not going to change schools. In case you forgot, I like him, so it would be good if he liked me back"

The Uzumaki only shook his head, "You don't understand Sakon… Do you know who Deidara is?"

"No"

"Exactly. He goes here, but ever since he started going out with Sasori a year and a half ago, he hasn't been allowed to talk to anyone," He leaned closer, "I hear he even calls Sasori his master"

Sakon raised an eyebrow, "Possessive much"

"Yeah, I've seen them together sometimes. Deidara used to be an artsy, kind of loud guy. I hear he was really funny and pretty popular. He heard Sasori liked to carve and decided to ignore the fact that he was a Sabaku and tried to talk to him. A few weeks later, they start going out and Deidara stopped talking…" Naruto scowled, "I… I know that he still really likes Sasori, but Sasori is really cold to him, even when they kiss and stuff. I know Deidara is in a relationship where his love is one-sided, that's what a relationship with a Sabaku is…" He looked down and whispered, "You're my friend Sakon, and I don't want to see that happen to you"

The other found he had no answer to this and opted for a change of subject, "Who do you think they were talking about?"

"Hm?"

Sakon grinned, "When Kankurou said Gaara didn't give 'it' to someone. It sounded like he was referring to a Valentine's Day gift"

Naruto's blue eyes lit up, "I don't know. But you really think so?" He began to grin as well, though his was more mischievous than Sakon's expression, "Gaara might have a crush? That would be insane!"

"… I bet it's Neji"

Naruto gasped, "Really? How come?"

"Because," Said Sakon holding his right index finger up, "Everyone knows that Gaara barely talks, and it's usually to talk to his family. Ever notice how whenever they pass us, Gaara will usually look at Neji or even say something?"

"Oooh, that's true"

"And also, I mean, seriously, if the Sabakus are really as crazy as all you guys think, then how could he possibly get away with calling Temari a whore?"

"… That's true too"

"Sooo, I bet he likes Neji and was going to give him something, he DID say 'Happy Valentine's day' didn't he?"

"… Yeah"

They began to laugh at the prospect, when the door opened. Temari opened the door and walked in. They both fell silent and stared at her, willing their eyes to look away, but still not. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in the girl's room?"

Naruto blinked and looked around, noting that there were no urinals. He and Sakon inched slightly towards the door when Temari grabbed Sakon's shoulder, "Hey"

He looked at her and she gave a small smirk, "Kankurou liked the brownies, but next time, make more so that his jerk ass will share"

Sakon smiled, "I could make you your own personal plate Temari they aren't hard to make"

Naruto stared at his friend, surprised at the casual tone, then even more surprised at the girl's laugh, "Sounds good. Bring 'em tomorrow"

"Can do"

They pushed the door open and came face to face with the three boys waiting outside for Temari. They stared at them as Naruto and Sakon froze.

There was a moment where none of them spoke; each had his own thoughts of the situation. Naruto himself wished there was an opening for he and Sakon to run away. Sakon wished that it had been any other person in the world other than Kankurou that saw him at that moment.

Kankurou, Gaara and Sasori's thoughts were all along the lines of, 'What the fuck were they doing in the girl's bathroom?'

Naruto began to nod slowly, when suddenly, Neji, who was on his way to his fifth class passed them, eyeing the Sabakus wearily.

He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind, "Neji wants Gaara's body"

The Hyuuga behind them froze with his mouth agape, staring at Naruto. Sakon turned his head slowly, giving the blond a blank look; while the three Sabaku blinked.

A single death glare from Neji broke the Uzumaki out of his stupor and he grabbed Sakon's hand and ran, mostly from Neji, but also from the situation. As they turned a corner Sakon looked back to see the three staring after them. He vaguely wondered where Neji was until Naruto fell backwards, dragging him down as well.

They stared up at a livid Neji who was popping his knuckles. Fortunately, for Sakon, it was all directed at the blond next to him.

Naruto gulped, "Um, I'm sorry?"

Neji leaned down, "What, the Hell, is your problem?" He growled, "Are you insane? Do you not have a soul?"

The blond sputtered, "I'm sorry Neji, and it just came out. I swear if I hadn't been freaking out I wouldn't have said it, please don't hurt me. I mean, he likes you anyway, so-"

"What?"

Sakon stood up and brushed his clothes off, "We're assuming Gaara likes you, because of certain-"

"And what exactly were you smoking as you _skipped _fourth period?" His tone was scolding and annoyed and it caused both his friends to flinch.

The bell ran and Neji only shook his head and continued on to his class. Sakon helped Naruto up and they both sighed, "What now?" Said the blond staring after Neji

"…" Sakon shut his eyes, "I have a class with Kankurou"

"Maybe he'll skip?"

"Maybe"

((End Flashback))

* * *

Sakon was on his way out the door, having stayed after class to explain away his bruises to the teacher Iruka. He almost reached the main door, when an arm wrapped securely around his waist. He flinched and was pulled back against a hard body, "You haven't stopped talking to them"

He winced as his neck was bitten and replied shakily, "They're my friends"

"You don't have friends anymore, only me"

He felt his chest tighten, "Kankurou…" He felt so torn, his indecisive was truly a curse, but he couldn't go to his brother for an answer. He couldn't let Ukon know.

The brunette turned him around and kissed him roughly. Sakon opened his mouth the probing tongue with a sigh.

He let out a small cry as his back was slammed against a locker. He was always treated violently, but he couldn't help it, he loved him, "I hate you" He whispered as Kankurou prepared to take him in the middle of the empty hallway.

* * *

**Corvin: That's all for now**

**Kyo: 1- Tsuin, yeah, she made up last name for Sakon and Ukon means 'Twin' Pretty simple**

**Corvin: Yeah**

**Kyo: Uncreative**

**Corvin: … -twitch- This is why Botan is a bitch to you**

**Kyo: Stfu Navi. NOW REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Two

**Corvin: Man that took awhile, oh well :D**

**Kyo: o.o Uncle Kankurou… I never would have guessed**

**Corvin: kekeke, anyway! I haven't even proof read this myself, but I hope you guys like it anyway! To clear this madness up. The flashbacks are what happened in the beginning and they will continue to show in chronological order, leading up to how everything is. Sad Sakon, Angry Kankurou, all around not happy feelings**

**Botan: Oh noes! Corvin doesn't own!**

* * *

Neji walked off the track field, having completed his laps and being dismissed early by the coach who commented that the Hyuuga's stamina would never cease to amaze him. Neji smiled secretly to himself, he was about to pass out he was so damn tired, but despite his efforts to force himself to stagger or at least pant, his body naturally maintained the very same composure it always did.

He was nearly to his car when he noticed someone limping out of the school. His blank look turned to a scowl as he recognized his grey haired friend, "Sakon!"

He ran to him, his scowl deepening at the disheveled appearance and pained look on the boy's face. Sakon cringed as the brunette approached and look down at the ground in shame.

Neji chewed his lip to retain his rage and said with a sigh, "Let me give you a ride home?"

Sakon nodded weakly and tried for a smirk, "That would be awesome"

The ride was quiet, other than the music that was turned to a low volume. The Tsuin continuously glanced around, hoping not to see his 'boyfriend' who had left less five minutes before him.

Neji twitched, "You don't have to be scared of him when you're with me"

"… I'm never scared, only concerned"

"About?"

Sakon glared at him defensively, "I'm glad you care, but please don't over-step your bounds"

"The fact that I'm your friend and I care should eliminate those bounds," Said Neji, glancing over at him, "You just seem so uncomfortable"

Sakon leaned back with a sigh, "He wants me to stop talking to you guys"

Neji's eyes hardened, "Oh"

"I don't want to though. Because then I'll be helpless… I can't help but pity Deidara, I've seen his paintings, and they were beautiful" He frowned, "But what's happened to him…"

"You want to resist? Then end it"

"…" Sakon was staring quietly out the window.

"Sakon…"

"…"

"Love can be a snare; no matter how hard you try to fight it, some endings can never be happy"

He stopped in front of the boy's house and Sakon leaned over and hugged him, "Thank you for being here Neji…"

He got out and went inside as the Hyuuga only sighed and continued on his way home.

* * *

Sakon sighed quietly, pushing his door open and looking around the entry way. His mother's shoes were gone, so she was probably out on a date, trying to find a man so that she could feel she was getting back at her ex-husband. He scowled, 'lousy bitch'

Just as he reached the top of the stairs, the phone rang. He cursed and ran back down and into the kitchen, "Hello?"

-Click- Beep, beep, beep.

Sakon frowned and hung up, "Jerk" He was about to go upstairs again, but someone knocked on the door. He froze and went to it, peering through the peephole. His stomach sank, outside stood Kankurou.

He took a step back as the Sabaku knocked again, this time harder, nearly making the Tsuin jump.

He bit his lip, debating whether or not to answer. Kankurou began pounding on the door, "Sakon! I know you're in there!!"

He shrank back in fear; of course, Kankurou had called to make sure he was there. He had obviously used the not home card far too many times. He unlocked the door and opened it. The brunette pushed his way in and slammed the door shut. He was angry.

Kankurou looked down at the slightly trembling boy and raised an eyebrow, "Not happy to see me?"

Sakon's eyes twitched to the clock above the door, "It's just that it's only been twelve minutes"

The Sabaku nodded, "I was almost home, when I decided that I wasn't finished…" He began to walk forward, backing Sakon against the banister, "You sure got home fast"

Sakon looked down, "Neji… gave me a ride…" He murmured.

This did not seem to please his boyfriend as Sakon soon found himself shoved onto the floor in front of the door, "You and that Hyuuga sure do seem chummy," Growled Kankurou, putting his foot on Sakon's stomach to keep him from standing back up, "Something you want to tell me?"

"He's one of the only friends I have"

"I remember telling you to stop talking to them"

Sakon turned his head to the side, "I don't want to, please don't make me"

This only seemed to enrage Kankurou further. He grabbed a fistful of the grey hair and yanked Sakon to his feet and proceeded to drag him up the stairs. The boy tried to walk, but kept tripping as Kankurou kept him in an odd position.

They reached his room and Kankurou shoved him inside, "I think you owe me an apology"

Sakon flinched as the brunette threw him onto the bed.

* * *

((Flashback))

Sakon sat in his class, staring straight ahead or down at his paper.

It seemed luck was not on his side, seeing as Sabaku Kankurou was sitting three desks to his right. The Tsuin wrote down a random date, trying to ignore the feeling of being stared at.

The teacher turned away from the class to write on the whiteboard and he decided it was safe to spare a glance sideways.

Kankurou was smirking at him, obviously aware of how uncomfortable he was making the other. Sakon looked back down at his paper with a slight sigh, dammit; he could have waited till the end of school to give him those brownies… And to come out of the girls bathroom right in front of him.

He sat there, silently enduring the torture of scrutiny all through class. When that beautiful bell finally saw fit to ring, Sakon had already invented several scenarios of dying in his head.

"Hey"

He didn't hear a thing as he hastily put away his binder and made a beeline for the door.

"Hey"

He was just taken a step out the door when two strong arms, covered in a large black sweatshirt wrapped around his waist. The boy gasped a little as he was pulled back against a body and watched his life flash before his eyes.

"I said, hey"

Sakon's eye twitched as he tilted his head back against the chest to look up at the smirking brunette. His face was a pretty shade of red and he just knew the Sabaku was thriving on that fact, "Oh… I didn't hear you…"

Kankurou only shrugged and began to walk with the boy still trapped in his arms. Sakon merely walked along, not missing any of the looks sent their way, "Um, my class is the other way"

"We're not going to class"

Sakon blinked in confusion, "… Oh" He looked down at the arms around his waist allowing a small smile to ghost over his lips.

The Sabaku led him up to the roof where Sakon and Naruto had previously overheard the conversation between him and his siblings. "By the way," Said Kankurou as he released his captive, "What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

Sakon frowned and looked away, a tiny blush dusted on his cheeks, "I… Didn't know it was the girl's bathroom"

Kankurou closed the door to the stairs and pushed Sakon up against it, pinning his there with his body, "Hmm…" He began to chuckle after a pause, and his hands became a bit curious.

The Tsuin gasped and his blushed darkened, "What are you freakin' doing?" He demanded as the Sabaku's left hand found its way up his shirt. The brunette didn't seem put off by it at all and leaned down to his ear, "I could have sworn you wanted this. You've only been eyeing me since the first day of school"

Sakon arched into the touch, not denying it, because he knew it was true.

"So what do you say?"

He bit his lip wondering what that meant. Did Kankurou just want sex? Did he want to be his boyfriend? What if all the things were true, and Sakon would be just like Deidara? He frowned and gave Kankurou the best pout he could, "You could at least take me on a date first"

Kankurou blinked, seemingly surprised before a grin spread over his face and he began to laugh. For a second thought he was being mocked. But Kankurou ran a hand through his unruly hair and chuckled slightly, "Ok, dinner tonight?"

Sakon hoped the stars, pink hearts and sparkles before his eyes weren't visible to the Sabaku as well; because that would be embarrassing. However, he didn't mind the joy and excitement that welled up as he jumped on the brunette exclaiming, "YES! You can come over to my house! I'll cook!!"

((End flashback))

* * *

1Sakon stared at the sleeping face of the brunette in bed next to him. He sighed silently and reached out to brush some brown bangs away from the chiseled face. He gave a small sad smile and sighed again, louder this time.

A long time ago, back before the incident, Kankurou still had a habit of just showing up. He would drive his car up to the curb, call Sakon's cellphone, and tell him to open the front door. Of course in his elation that the Sabaku came to visit him at all, Sakon would bolt down the stairs, run down the walkway and throw himself at the other.

At first Kankurou would try to play it off like he was annoyed. Soon enough however, he would smile and be prepared to catch him.

Sakon blinked and realized that he had turned to look at his ceiling; he turned his head back towards Kankurou to see the narrow black eyes open and staring at him. It was an unguarded look, one that Sakon enjoyed seeing. The adoration was evident as was the... He turned away again, sorrow clenching his chest and stomach. No, Kankurou didn't love him.

He heard the brunette growl and a rough hand grabbed his face and he was forced to meet the stare again; Sakon returned the stare.

_Why did you have to ruin what we had? _

He wanted to scream it, over and over again until he got an answer.

He stared into those eyes, those eyes that he loved so dearly, that he wanted to wake up to every morning. Those eyes that were the sole source of his discomfort and fear.

"Kankurou…" He whispered it without even knowing. How dearly he wished that he could tell what this man was thinking, to know what was going on in his head… He inched closer and placed a small peck on his lips.

Sakon wasn't sure if the acts of affection he still did were appreciated, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. The kiss was returned and he was embraced.

The Tsuin wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's neck. It was times like these that he could pretend things were the same. That Kankurou hadn't hurt him, that… That… Sakon opened his eyes as they pulled apart, that… He looked into the eyes again that had held so much warmth when they looked at him, so much passion and so much… He wanted to say love, he wanted desperately to say it, but he couldn't. He looked into those now empty, cold eyes that he had seen when first meeting him.

That… Kankurou loved him back.

* * *

((Flashback))

His ears perked up, was his phone ringing? Sakon frowned and turned the stove down to a simmer. He had gone a bit over board on the food and was just trying to get some sauce heated up for the roast.

He discarded his apron and wandered into the hall where his backpack lay on the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"Open the damn door"

Sakon blinked as the line went dead. Kankurou was there.

They had been planning dinner, for a couple days. Kankurou apparently had a busier schedule than the Tsuin would have guessed, not that he minded of course. He grinned widely and dropped the phone on the ground.

He threw the door open and sure enough, there was Sabaku Kankurou, walking up the walkway. With a cry of joy Sakon ran and tackled him onto the front yard, nuzzling into his shirt, "You came! You really came!!"

Kankurou glared at him half heartedly, "Get off me"

Sakon only scooted up so that he was straddling his lap, smiling impishly. The brunette raised an eyebrow and Sakon grinned even more, then he leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before jumping up and holding out his hand.

The Sabaku accepted it and stood up.

The grey haired boy led his guest inside and shut the door, "I hope you like pot roast. If you don't I also made mashed potatoes and vegetable soup and fried rice and egg-rolls" He began to blush as Kankurou smirked.

"Oh really? All that for little ol' me?"

Sakon blushed more, "well-"

"What is this?"

The brunette held up a frilly white apron which, unfortunately, was the only apron in the house at the time. Sakon scowled and Kankurou began to laugh, "Oh God you have to put this on!"

The boy gaped at him in horror, "What are you 12?!"

Kankurou frowned, "Put the damn apron on." Sakon blinked, before his body began to involuntarily tremble. He knew that it knew something he didn't, or at least, didn't want to. The Sabaku was there for a dinner date true, but he was still violent… Still dangerous.

He took the apron and put it on, his face turned a pretty shade of red as he stomped over to the table and sat down.

The brunette sat across from him, smirking, and began to eat.

((End Flashback))

* * *

Naruto scowled, "Again?"

Sakon tentatively touched the bruise on his face before the blond batted his hand away to put some gauze on it. He had angered Kankurou the day before by hesitating to shower with him. That had resulted in Sakon getting punched in the face and then left naked and in a fetal position on the bathroom floor.

He looked down in shame when Lee entered the bathroom that the two friends occupied. The beast gasped and was immediately at Naruto's side, he kept his mouth shut but Sakon could see the very evident desire to interrogate.

After his face had been properly treated the Uzumaki leaned back with a sigh. Lee looked at Sakon and allowed himself only one simple question, "Does Neji-san know?"

The Tsuin shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him yet today"

The group stood up as someone else came in. As expected the freshmen already knew exactly who they were and avoided eye contact. Everyone refrained from getting near Sakon and most people also avoided Neji, Naruto and Lee for fear of even having the slightest chance of getting mixed up with the Sabaku family.

They left the bathroom and wandered down the halls to the A wing which held their classes. Naruto sighed, "I hate that guy so much"

Lee remained silent, he always said that hatred was not youthful and clouded the sunny skies of love. But the other two were both very aware of the beast's resentment for the brunette who hurt his friend.

They parted ways and Sakon walked into his classroom alone, reaching his seat just as the bell rang. He began to pull out his things when the teacher's voice said, "Mr. Sabaku, you've seen fit to join us today"

Sakon looked up in surprise as the redheaded, youngest Sabaku looked at the teacher from where he was standing at the door. The middle aged woman immediately looked down and he went to his seat.

The grey haired boy continued to watch him as he pulled out a notebook and began to doodle in it. Everyone knew better than to try and see what he was doing, that would result in a lot of pain. He always doodled when he bothered showing up to class, though he also always managed to ace the tests and keep his grade up despite his citizenship grades being abysmal.

Green eyes were on him and Sakon's head snapped forward, unwittingly giving the Sabaku a view of his bandaged face.

Gaara looked back down and Sakon breathed a sigh of relief, the only person with a scarier stare than Kankurou, was his younger brother.

For the rest of the class Sakon busily took notes, trying hard to ignore how every once in a while the youngest Sabaku would turn his blood-freezing gaze on him. By the time class was over, Sakon was surprised he wasn't turned to stone.

As he gathered his things and shadow fell over him. He looked up through his hair and nearly yelped. Gaara was standing over him with a look that clearly said anger and annoyance.

"You know," Came the low voice, "Your disobedience and rebellion is beginning to get on our nerves as well"

Sakon flinched and looked down, "… My friends…"

"Can't do anything for you, it's useless for you to have them around"

The Tsuin persisted, "I need them"

"You _need _to stop pissing my brother off" Gaara tilted his head to the side, his face once again blank, "You're being foolish and you're causing trouble for Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Rock and they in turn, are being very annoying"

Sakon frowned, "Lee and Naruto yes… But I don't recall anything happening to Neji and he's been calling your sister a whore since the beginning of the year" He could have sworn he heard Gaara growl, but the redhead answered in an even voice, "Admittedly, brats with rich uncles who can hire fancy, expensive lawyers are harder to touch"

"Is that it?" Sakon stared at the younger boy, now full of his old curiosity; had he and Naruto been right all those months ago?

The green eyes were dark and narrow; Sakon gulped and looked down as the boy walked away.

* * *

((Flashback))

Sakon flinched as Kankurou fell out of his seat; apparently not everyone liked bell peppers in their egg rolls, go figure. "Um… Would you like some milk?"

The Sabaku glared at him and the Tsuin hurried to fill a glass from the cupboard. Once his mouth had been cooled Kankurou turned on Sakon, "WHO PUT'S PEPPERS IN EGG ROLLS?!!"

Sakon pouted, "I'm used to cooking for myself!"

"SO YOU TRY TO POISON ME?!"

It might have been funny except for the fact that the Sabaku was obviously and truly angry. He had begun advancing on the boy, his expression becoming darker and darker. Sakon lost his pout as he was backed into the wall, "Look I-"

Kankurou forced him back against the wall and kissed him. His hands were now gripping Sakon's wrists in a tight and painful grip, holding his hands above his head. The Sabaku's eyes were open, staring into his own as Sakon felt the larger male's tongue enter his mouth.

Despite the fear, pain and anger, Sakon felt his eyes drifting shut and his body and mind responded to the kiss.

As soon as Kankurou released his hands, his arms wound around the brunette's neck. He could feel the brunette smirking against his mouth, but he didn't care. He'd much rather Kankurou kiss him than kill him.

Sakon made a small noise when the Sabaku pulled him harshly away from the wall. The Tsuin tripped and fell onto his back, but the pain quickly left his mind when Kankurou lay on top of him, kissing him again.

The feeling of the bigger, stronger male on top of him, dominating him, made the grey haired boy feel so helpless, but at the same time, he couldn't escape how good it felt. His face was dark red, his knuckles were white as he fisted Kankurou black sweatshirt, trying to pull him closer.

The brunette began to chuckle, obviously amused by how easy the boy underneath him gave into him. Sakon didn't care; he just couldn't get over how good kissing Kankurou made him feel.

Suddenly Kankurou began to laugh harder. He pulled away and Sakon blinked at his face and began to laugh as well. Their make up had mixed together on their faces and was smeared all around their mouths.

Sakon pushed at Kankurou's chest, "Come on, we can wash our faces in the bathroom"

The Sabaku shrugged and stood up, sauntering off out of the kitchen, leaving the huffing Sakon to follow him.

Once they were cleaned off, the pair adjourned to Sakon's room upstairs. Kankurou took off his sweatshirt and strolled over to the bed, flopping down, "Now what?"

The Tsuin looked at him, "What do you mean?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Well, I recall starting something in the kitchen"

Sakon blushed "Oh yeah…" He glanced around nervously. It wasn't that he didn't want to it was just that he was feeling so self conscious. The grey haired boy kept trying to avoid looking at the now laughing Sabaku on his bed, but couldn't help proverbially drooling at how well the white T shirt he was wearing fit him. The sweatshirt was really so unflattering.

"Come here!" Snapped Kankurou who had abruptly stopped laughing and seemed to turn angry.

The younger boy jumped and scurried over to the bed, sitting down next to Kankurou's stomach, "So…"

The brunette smirked and pushed himself up. Sakon blushed as he leaned closer, bringing their lips together. The next thing the Tsuin knew he was lying on his back with the Sabaku's tongue in his mouth and hands up his shirt.

Sakon closed his eyes and tangled one hand in the spiky, brown hair and ran the other over Kankurou's chest and stomach, delighting in the feeling of the brunette's muscle moving under his skin.

Kankurou broke the kiss and began to undo Sakon's belt when the sound of a car was heard pulling into the driveway.

They broke apart and Kankurou pulled open the curtain, muttering in annoyance, "I thought you said your mom wasn't going to be home" He growled

Sakon blinked and ran to the window as well, "That's weird, she said she was going to be gone all day" He frowned when a man got out of the passenger side of his mother's green Ford, "Oh I get it"

"What?" The grey haired boy shrank back at the tone; Kankurou seemed to be getting angrier by the second, "Are you mad?"

"No shit! What the fuck is she doing home?!" Shouted Kankurou advancing on the now frightened boy

"She probably wants me to meet her new boyfriend" He whispered, staring at the Sabaku wide eyed, "I-"

He was cut off when Kankurou grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again, fiercer this time. The Tsuin easily succumbed to it, wrapping his arms around the brunette's rib cage and opening his mouth.

"Sakon! Where are you honey?" Called his mother in a sickly sweet tone, "There's someone I want you to meet"

He didn't want to answer, he knew she had seen his shoes and therefore knew he was home, but he didn't want the kiss to end. Even when he was being angry and scary, Kankurou seemed to know exactly how to handle him.

Kankurou pulled away slightly, grinning as Sakon kept his mouth open, hoping to entice him for more. The grey haired boy gasped when Kankurou released one of his shoulders to wrap his arm around his waist. Their bodies were tightly together; Sakon turned red when he felt the brunette's erection pushing hard against his inner thigh.

Sakon began to feel dizzy, it felt so good, but the moment was short lived as his mother's voice rang near his door, "SAKON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The Sabaku growled and pulled away, stalking over to the door, evidently about to yell at the woman. Sakon eeped and grabbed his arm before he called out, "I'm coming!"

He pecked Kankurou on the lips and was about to open his door when he was pinned against it with the older boy's mouth latched to his neck. Sakon relaxed a soft 'oh wow' escaping his mouth.

With yet another chuckle Kankurou pulled away, opened the door and shoved him through it. Sakon stumbled ungracefully into the hallway to see his mother tapping her foot impatiently, "It's about time. Come on, Butch wants to meet you"

"_Butch_?"

His mother glared at him, "Not a word Sakon, not one word"

He smirked when he heard quiet snickering in his room. His mother led him down the stairs, not holding back on her complaints, "I can't believe you left such a mess in the kitchen and dining room! And then the bathroom, honestly!" She turned and gave him a queer look, "You're not wearing any make up"

Sakon blinked and then nodded, remembering that he and Kankurou hadn't put on anymore. He really didn't understand why Kankurou wore the sweatshirt with that hood, it made his form look chunky and round, not at all the hard, muscular physique he really had.

(Corvin: Anyone see him in the latest Shippuuden episode? I just about creamed my pants -drool-)

Then there was the purple make up, it almost completely hid his features. Why would anyone with Kankurou's face want to do that?! Sakon was so lost in his thoughts and proverbial drooling that he didn't notice he was staring off into space with a dreamy expression in front of 'Butch'

((End flashback))

(Corvin: Just so you guys know, Kankurou went home without incident. Unfortunately)

* * *

Naruto sat with Sakon, glaring at the three Sabaku that were across the quad. They pissed him off so much. He looked at Sakon who was numbly eating his food. "Hey… Think you can come over tonight? Kakashi is watching the house because Iruka is out of town for a conference. We're going to get a bunch of scary movies"

Sakon smiled at him, "I think so"

"Think what?"

Neji and Lee approached them holding four bottles of Vault from the soda machine.

Naruto grinned, "Scary movie night!"

Neji smirked as Lee enthusiastically handed out the sodas, "Really? Will we get to see you cry again?"

The Uzumaki glared at him, "Shut up Neji!" He growled playfully, punching him in the arm, "What took you guys so long anyway?"

Lee pointed over his shoulder and Naruto turned to see a very pissed off Sasori walking over to his cousins, dragging Deidara behind him. He blinked and looked at the beast, "What happened?"

"He tried to unyouthfully cut in front of us and Neji-san said to him, 'back your fat ass up' and Sasori said, 'Do you realize what I will do to you?' and Neji-san said, 'I hope you'll go jump off a cliff, unless of course you get hungry and eat yourself on the way there' and he got very upset" Lee looked at Neji with a mixture of distress and amusement

The Hyuuga shrugged, "They've been getting more and more uppity; I guess I kind of let myself go a little…"

Naruto was laughing heartily at that point, "You called him fat?!"

"Yeah"

Lee sighed, "But poor Deidara-san looked very frightened"

Sakon looked down during the conversation, knowing that his chance of going over to Naruto's had just gone down a lot. He looked over at the group of Sabakus and saw Sasori talking and gesturing over in their direction. He began to scoot closer to Neji who was sitting next to him, this didn't look good.

"I think we're in trouble" He murmured just loud enough for them to hear

Neji sighed, "Yeah, I figured as much. If we get up now, we'll be able to walk away"

Naruto snorted, "I say we stay and fight"

Lee gasped, "It is not within the jurisdiction of youthful activities to fight with one's peers out of malicious intent! Do you not understand Naruto-kun?"

The blond stared at him, "… I understood 'it' and 'Naruto' but I stand by what I said"

Sakon looked at Neji, "It would be pointless. Kankurou is mad enough at me as it is" This was the truth; out of the corner of his eye, Sakon could see the Sabaku glaring straight at him.

The Hyuuga frowned, "I wish you would…" He shook his head, "Never mind; come on, we're going anyway"

"Where to?" Asked Naruto as they stood and grabbed their backpacks

"Luddington lets people watch TV in his room," said Sakon, "And he's always in there"

"YOSH!" Shouted Lee as they began walking he began to sing about questing to the youthful classroom.

Sakon sighed and picked up his backpack as well, he wondered if it were smart to just leave. But he didn't want another confrontation with Kankurou; he really wanted to go to Naruto's. He began walking but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Fleeing somewhere?"

He froze.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Corvin: I gotta say, even if you guys don't like this, I'm pretty proud of this fic so far**

**Kyo: You're only two chapters in**

**Corvin: I know, but it's… It's all coming out like in my head :D Which is different than usual. Even Ivory Eyes is coming out different than I planned it**

**Kyo: … -twitch-**

**Corvin: Oh yeah, that last chapter of it defiled you XD Anyway! Hope you guys did like it. 14 pages dude, I pretty much never make chapters that long. Wow**

**Botan: Your author's notes are too long**

**Corvin: T T I love you too**

**Botan: Her birthday is on the 9th!**

**Corvin: I AM TURNING 17! AND I'M GRADUATING ON THE 20TH!!! –squeal-**

**Kyo: v.v Sorry, she's been bragging to anyone that'll listen. Well, bye for now /\ /\**


	3. San

Sakon's breath stopped as arms wrapped around him, keeping him from running to his friends. Naruto was the first to notice them as he whirled around, glaring at the Sabaku.

Neji and Lee stopped as well, staring at Sakon and then at Kankurou who held him hostage. The Tsuin could feel himself trembling in his boyfriend's hold, but he shook his head when Naruto opened his mouth.

Gaara stepped forward, staring hard at Neji, "You've upset my cousin"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow to show he was not intimidated, "Your cousin is a big douche"

Sakon flinched when he saw Sasori scowl out of the corner of his eyes. Deidara was on the other side of him, trembling slightly and staring at the ground. He looked back at Neji to find him in a staring contest with the youngest Sabaku. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he registered Naruto yelling at Kankurou to let him go and Lee holding the blond back from attacking.

He pushed back against the brunette holding him, giving Naruto a pleading look. The Uzumaki caught it and quit struggling against Lee. The two looked at Neji who had yet to blink and tapped his shoulder. He broke his stare and looked at Sakon, "…"

"You should apologize" Said Temari, breaking the silence and glaring at Neji.

Neji glanced at her raising an eyebrow but before he said anything Gaara turned around and walked back the way they had come, almost brushing against Kankurou's arm as he went.

"Say 'bye, bye' to your friends" Kankurou whispered in the grey haired boy's ear causing him to wince. Sakon gave them an apologetic look and then allowed himself to be led away by the Sabaku.

He could feel fear rising up in his stomach; Kankurou's grip was getting tighter with each step they took. He was getting angry, probably most from Neji. He hadn't liked the Hyuuga even before the incident.

Sakon bit his lip; he wondered if he could say something to lessen the brunette's wrath.

Kankurou looked at his older sister just as the bell rang, "We'll catch up"

She gave him a quick nod and Sakon a dirty look and then walked off with her youngest brother and older cousin.

The sophomore let his eyes drift shut when Kankurou buried his nose in his hair. After a moment of standing still Kankurou let go of him, only to grab his wrist and drag him along painfully.

They went up to the roof where there was a blonde girl and a guy with a green Mohawk both smoking cigarettes. One glare from Kankurou and they were both running down the stairs, looking at Sakon with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Kankurou threw him onto the ground and clenched his fists as he stood over the boy, "Sakon… Why do you insist on fucking with me?" His voice was shaking with barely contained animosity.

He looked down, "Why can't I keep them Kankurou? It's only three people and they mean everything to me" Sakon looked up at him pleadingly, but it seemed that his words only angered the Sabaku more.

The Tsuin bit back a cry as Kankurou jerked him up by his collar and punched him hard in the stomach. He fell onto his knees when the brunette released him, clutching onto his stomach and coughing.

He felt the older male's eyes glaring at him, "See what you made me do?"

Sakon sat back and stared at the junior. He had taken his hood down and his mess of brown hair had fallen over his eyes. Sakon reached out to him, "I want to keep the friends I have left Kankurou. They're the only people who will still talk to me and invite me places" Kankurou's hand was shaking slightly, almost as if he wanted to take Sakon's, but the Tsuin stood up on his own with a faint glimmer of strength in his eyes, "They're my friends and they're precious to me… I'm going over to Naruto's tonight to watch movies"

"No"

The pale teen gritted his teeth, "What do you mean 'no'?! You never come over on Fridays anyway! You're always out with one of your sluts!"

Kankurou growled and backhanded him across the face, causing him to stumble to the left, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!"

Sakon held his stinging cheek and glared at the ground. He knew if he looked at the Sabaku he would lose his nerve; he wondered if this would really get him anywhere, "Kankurou…" He murmured

"What I do is none of your business! You're nothing to me but a fuck toy, so act like one!"

Sakon fell onto his back when Kankurou punched him in the jaw. He couldn't help himself as he cowered in front of the wrathful brunette. Suddenly he yelped, Kankurou had grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him forcefully.

He whimpered, opening his lips to the tongue, not wanting to get hit again. Kankurou pushed him onto his back, pushing up the boy's shirt and trailing up to the Tsuin's nipples.

Kankurou pinched one hard causing Sakon to squeak. He smirked and did it again to both of them, making sure he got his tongue as far into the boy's mouth as he could.

Sakon gripped the sleeves on Kankurou's forearms, his eyes were shut tight to try and prevent any tears. He allowed the brunette to do as he pleased, lifting his hips when Kankurou pulled off his dark brown pants.

The Sabaku pulled the boy's thighs up to rest on his own. He smirked, rubbing Sakon's inner thighs, balls and anus, admiring the pale skin and silver hair. He looked at Sakon, the boy's eyes were shut and his head was turned away. He scowled, "Look at me"

Slowly, the sophomore opened his black eyes and stared at Kankurou shakily. The brunette wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him up so that he was in his lap, "You don't seem to be enjoying this…"

Sakon's lip trembled and he tried to look away again. Kankurou frowned and released the boy, though he stayed in his lap. Sakon blinked but Kankurou ignored his confused look in favor of pulling his sweatshirt off over his head. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve black shirt to protect him from the brisk October weather.

The Tsuin whimpered as Kankurou pulled his body close again, biting his neck. He gave in and clutched onto the brunette's shirt and laid his head on the broad shoulder. He could feel himself become intoxicated by the smell of the Sabaku's soap and shirt. Sakon leaned closer and felt Kankurou's hand on the back of his neck. He leaned closer still and began to kiss the older boy's neck.

He sighed, not too long ago this would have been like heaven. The thought that Kankurou couldn't wait until they got out of school to touch him; it made him feel so special. But now… He could feel Kankurou squeezing his ass, his finger becoming overly curious.

A whimper escaped his mouth, "Kankurou…"

"You're all mine and I'm not sharing with _them_" The older man spoke in a low voice that left no room for arguments and a promise of pain if defied.

He couldn't hold the tears back any longer. If he hadn't said anything in the first place, Kankurou wouldn't have known and he probably would have gotten away with it. But once again his temper got the best of him.

"I hate you!" He sobbed trying to push away only to be held tighter. "I hate you! Just let me go! Let me go dammit!!" He struggled half heartedly, not caring that he was pissing Kankurou off. "I hate you! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I _HATE _YOU!"

Sakon cried out as Kankurou lost his temper and slammed the smaller boy onto the ground.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be…" The Tsuin's eyes widened as the brunette opened his pants and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Oh God you're not going to- Please Kankurou! Don't!" He began to struggle again, this time begging the junior not to take him dry.

"SHUT UP!" The Sabaku brought the boy's hand up over his head and held them there with one hand, "JUST SHUT UP!"

Sakon leaned up as much as he could and kissed Kankurou frantically, "I'll be good! I'll behave! I promise! Please don't hurt me again!" Tears flowed down his face as he wailed, trying to kiss the elder and plead for his safety at the same time.

The brunette covered the boy's mouth with his free hand, shoving his head back down on the ground, "Shut up!" He leaned closer, glaring hard at the boy, "If I don't do it, then you're going to behave. You're going to stop talking to them."

Sakon shook, staring at him, unable to breath through his nose. He couldn't agree he couldn't; they were all he had left. He mumbled something against the brunette's hand. Kankurou raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" He asked moving his hand away.

"Kankurou… I…" He wanted to wipe at the tears that were falling from the corners of his eyes, "I'm afraid"

The brunette stared at him, before releasing his wrists and wrapping one arm around his waist and one around his shoulders. Sakon winced as his bare bottom scraped against the ground.

Kankurou sat up and grabbed his sweatshirt and spread it out on the ground. Sakon moved onto it so that his naked skin would be protected from the rough concrete. The brunette glared at him harshly, "That's not an answer Sakon. Are you still going to talk to them?"

The Tsuin let out a small sob and looked away and nodded.

((Flashback))

Sakon bit his lip in an attempt to hide his near fangirl-like smile. Every now and then he would peek over at Kankurou until the brunette noticed him and smirked. The Tsuin would proceed to blush and turn away, trying to refrain from giggling like a school girl. Yes, it was safe to assume he had it bad.

"Sakon!" Snapped the teacher, "You will get an education by staring at the whiteboard not into Kankurou's eyes!"

The grey haired boy twitched and stared at his desk as the rest of the class struggled not to snicker at the comment that was also a sideways jab at the Sabaku. Kankurou seemed to be enjoying Sakon's red face too much to care though. The Tsuin kept his head down for the rest of class.

When the bell rang Sakon all but threw his binder into his backpack. 'Freakin' teacher, crap I hate that guy' this wasn't actually true, Mr. Hale was truthfully one of his favorite teachers. He was just too witty for his own good.

He paused once his things were packed and glanced 'discretely' over his shoulder at Kankurou's seat to find the brunette no longer there. He turned fully around, confused.

"You actually drew this?"

Sakon whirled around to see that Kankurou had snuck over and gotten into his backpack. The Sabaku had pulled out Sakon's private notebook where he had doodled a stick figure wedding for him and Kankurou. The Tsuin's eye twitched when Kankurou snorted. Unfortunately Sakon could never think of Kankurou as anything but masculine so sacrificed and put himself in a wedding dress.

"You know, you should wear one sometime" Commented the sophomore.

"THAT'S PRIVATE!" Sakon snatched it away and put it back in his bag, blushing.

Kankurou smirked and pushed his hood back, revealing his dark brown hair, "Awwh, is someone embarrassed?"

Sakon pouted as he slung his backpack over one shoulder, "Leave me alone"

The Sabaku ignored this comment and led him out of the classroom with an arm around his waist. Sakon continued to pout though the redness of his face and barely retained dreamy smile showed his enjoyment well enough. Kankurou led him down the hall, but kept walking past the boy's class, "Uhm… Kankurou?"

"Hm?"

"My class-"

"Doesn't start for another seven minutes" Sakon let out a small 'eep' as he was shoved into the boy's bathroom. Inside Kankurou gave the occupying group already in there a frightening glare and growled, "Out."

Sakon tried not to grin as the group of senior boys scurried out. He really shouldn't like it when Kankurou was threatening and scary; speaking of which the Sabaku was advancing on him, looking as though he were about to pounce. The Tsuin stared at Kankurou through his eyelashes, trying to look as vulnerable as possible.

Kankurou smirked and pushed him hard against the wall next to the paper towel dispenser.

The freshman gave a little sigh when he felt the brunette's hot mouth on his neck. He leaned his head back and gave a short little giggle as Kankurou nibbled slightly at the skin. This was nice, how could Naruto and the others have ever been worried about him. Kankurou was different than Sasori, he had to be.

He tangled his hands in the other's brown hair, tugging on it slightly and making a small whining sound. He wanted his kisses too!

The Sabaku seemed amused by this and kissed him roughly on the lips, forcing the boy's mouth open with his tongue. Sakon moaned slightly at the harsh treatment, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Kankurou's mouth and the skittles he had obviously been sneaking in class.

"Mmmm" Sakon wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck still making small noises he knew the Sabaku enjoyed hearing. Wow, things really were getting perfect. He and Kankurou had been, in Sakon's terms, 'unofficially an item' for a whole two weeks and things were still running smoothly. Although…

The boy began to space as Kankurou continued to taste him; despite that fact that they actually _tried_ to have sex, something always seemed to interrupt them! Usually it was his annoying mother, wanting to introduce him to another boyfriend. He had actually started calling them by number; so far it was up to 14. Sometimes it was just… Anything. Maybe that was because they were always at his house; there were distractions in abundance there.

He took a deep breath through his mouth when Kankurou moved back down to his neck and began exploring under his blue sweater.

Maybe he should proposition going to Kankurou's house? He hadn't actually even been there yet. He wondered what it was like. The Sabaku family seemed to have about five changes of clothes, all of which didn't look expensive. Then again, they could just be thrifty people. Kankurou always had about three or four dollars for lunch money. He was certainly clean as well.

It was a funny thing actually, one would think someone as bad ass as Kankurou, or anyone in the Sabaku family would… Well, be dirty, get bad grades and live in a really crappy neighborhood. So far, Kankurou always smelled like soap and something very faint, he wondered if it was cologne or just Temari's perfume that got on him. It really was too faint to tell.

Kankurou, despite missing a lot of class had a 3.6 average in school and he often got the top score on their tests. Sakon remembered first seeing the brunette's progress report when it fell out of his backpack. The Sabaku had better grades than him.

He wasn't sure where Kankurou lived either, not that it mattered but… He had to admit, the sophomore sure was full of surprises.

Sakon gasped, he had been so spaced out that he hadn't even noticed Kankurou's actions. The freshman's pants were open and he could feel Kankurou's bare erection against his in his boxers. The Sabaku was pushing him against the wall rhythmically, still sucking on his neck.

He leaned his head back against the wall, panting at the sudden feeling coursing through him. Kankurou grabbed his thighs and picked him up. Sakon wrapped his legs around the sophomore's waist, "are we n-not going to class?" He murmured trying to bury his face in the older teen's hair.

Kankurou grumbled against his neck and then leaned back to repeat it, "Have to, there's a review of something… err other" The brunette's eyes slid shut and he rested his head on Sakon's shoulder, thrusting faster.

"Sh-shouldn't we stop then?" He was having a hard time caring about anything. Kankurou was grunting every now and then, his cock was leaking precum like Sakon's and twitching, aching for release. Sakon bit his lip as Kankurou only kept thrusting, not bothering to answer his question.

"Kankurou?"

Sakon winced when the grip on his thighs tightened; the Sabaku obviously enjoyed hearing the boy say his name in that moment.

"Kankurou…"

What could the Tsuin do? Possibly the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on wanted to dry hump him against the bathroom wall and fuck if it didn't feel good. He pushed his hips back against the others; his stomach was burning as bad as his blushing face, all he wanted in that moment was-

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Sakon's eyes opened at the sound of the bell, Kankurou paused as well, looking towards the door with a sigh. They looked at each other shakily before Sakon slowly put his feet back on the ground. Kankurou grip slid up to his ass as he refused to let the younger boy go.

Sakon gulped, Kankurou was so hard, there was no way no one would notice, same with him. He chewed on his lip while Kankurou stared at him, seemingly mesmerized. Suddenly, Sakon got a thought, a naughty thought…

With an expression so evil it made Kankurou raise an eyebrow, Sakon pushed the brunette away, with difficulty as the Sabaku didn't seem to want to relinquish his behind, and slid onto his knees.

Kankurou stared down at him with narrow eyes and a smirk. Sakon licked his lips and lowered his eyes to the brunette's large, throbbing erection.

He felt Kankurou's hand on his head, pushing him closer. Sakon gave a quick laugh and took the tip into his mouth. He heard Kankurou let a breath and smiled.

He swirled his tongue around the tip, only sucking it a little. What could he say? Apparently he was a tease? Oh who was he fucking kidding? He was nervous as Hell. Sakon took a deep breath through his nose and took more into his mouth. He got about halfway before his gag reflex caused him to stop.

Sakon wanted to sigh but couldn't. Dammit it all! Kankurou wasn't overly long, six, seven inches, but he was thick. Sakon grinned around the cock in his mouth, not that it was a bad thing; it was making him a bit harder to- NO PUN INTENDED! - suck though. The Tsuin went back to the task at hand, deciding it would be best if he avoided another mental tangent.

He sucked as best as he could; not that he would admit it, but the boy had actually read up on how to give head for when Kankurou wanted it.

Kankurou seemed to be enjoying it well enough, both his hands were gripping his silver hair, tugging and pulling on it. Sakon began to bob his head, the reason he was doing this was so Kankurou could run along to class to take his test.

"Hmmm" Kankurou grip tightened when Sakon hummed, causing the boy to smile, 'Ow'. He pulled back so that only Kankurou's head was in his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the rest of the brunette's cock. He'd have to learn how to get it all in later. He began sucking hard, moving his head in unison with his hand.

"Mmm!" He winced again when Kankurou bucked hard against his hand and mouth, causing him to hit his head a little on the tiled wall. He realized why the Sabaku had done this when warm liquid filled his mouth and spilled down his chin.

"Fuck…" Groaned Kankurou, pushing the boy against the wall with his hips; Sakon swallowed as much as he could and kept sucking lightly, even after Kankurou had cum.

Finally he pulled his mouth away and stood up shakily, painfully realizing his own hard on was still neglected. He leaned back against the wall, staring at the stalls over the brunette's shoulder and Kankurou pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped off the boy's face.

He looked down but Sakon stopped him and shook his head, offering a small grin, "Go on, get to class"

Kankurou smirked and kissed him as he wiped himself off and fixed his pants, "I'll make it up to you later" He said pulling away, "You're coming to my house after school" The sophomore laughed at the Tsuin's bright smile and left, leaving Sakon to take care of himself.

((End Flashback))

Sakon managed to limp down to the bathroom. He winced as pulled down his pants and sat down on the toilet. His refusal to stop seeing his friends had made Kankurou angrier than Sakon had seen him since…

His thoughts trailed off, he didn't want to think about it.

The Sabaku had yelled at him the whole time, accusing him of cheating with Neji, of being a whore, of lying to him the whole time. Sakon knew the brunette used those words to hurt him, but it still stung. Kankurou truly had thought at one time that Sakon was unfaithful with the Hyuuga. He sighed, most definitely not, Neji was one of the most honorable and noble people he knew.

Sakon winced, the cum was out but he was still bleeding.

The door opened and someone walked in. On instinct Sakon lifted his legs up, unfortunately this proved useless when a pained cry escaped his lips.

He saw a pair of faded green converse step in front of his stall. Sakon gulped and called out, "Who's there?"

"… Do you need some painkillers? Un"

Sakon blinked when he heard the quiet, underused voice. He lowered his legs slowly, relaxing slightly, "Deidara?"

Outside the stall the blond shifted his balance from foot to foot, "Yeah"

Deidara stiffened when he felt the door give way behind him and took a step forward. Sakon emerged from the stall, staring at him curiously with red, puffy eyes. The blond looked away as he reached into his oversized black coat and pulled out a bottle of generic brand pills, "These will help, un"

The Tsuin took them and pour a small pile into his palm. He selected two and put them into his mouth, aiding their dissention down his throat with some saliva. He put the rest back into the bottle and put the lid on before handing them to the senior, "Thanks… What are you doing here?"

He wasn't fond of the fact that his nose was full of snot and he was barely able to stand. But he hadn't ever seen Deidara without Sasori. It was like the boy ceased to exist unless the redhead wanted him.

The blond looked down and moved his golden hair out of his face. Sakon winced; a black eye and it looked bad.

"I got a bunch of clay on my face in ceramics… The teacher made me wash it off in class and uhm, I asked for the bathroom pass so I could fix my makeup, un"

Sakon fidgeted, Um… Deidara?"

The older boy had pulled out a compact of concealer but paused to look at him. The Tsuin looked down, "How long have you been with Sasori?"

Deidara's bottom lip trembled and he sort of hunched over, looking even small in the large jacket that he wore. Sakon had realized not long before, that Deidara wore the oversized thing to conceal his near constant limp. The Tsuin suddenly felt more immense pity than he ever had before for the blond. He truly looked like a kicked puppy with his huge black coat that nearly went to his knees and hid his slender form that was clothed a dark grey T shirt, deep red corduroy pants and faded, but hand patched green high tops.

"… It will be our two year anniversary on the day before Christmas break, un" Deidara sighed and went over to the mirror to put on his makeup.

Sakon followed him and jumped up onto the counter, noticing the pain that shot through his legs and spine was bearable. The painkillers had probably kicked in. He sighed as well and clasped his hands together, staring at the ground between his feet, "How are you doing it? I mean, I have only been with Kankurou for about eight months… I feel like dying…"

Deidara remained silent until he was finished. Sakon till stared at his feet, "How did this happen to us Deidara?"

The senior put down his compact and stared hard at himself in the mirror, "Simple," He said, his voice slightly cracking from tears, "We were both stupid enough to fall for a Sabaku, un"

The Tsuin looked at him, agreeing, but at the same time, wishing it hadn't been said to be agreed with. He scooted over to look at Deidara closer, "It must be really hard… He took away your friends, your freedom… Your heart… You are still in love with Sasori, aren't you Deidara?"

The blond looked at him, "I am as in love with Sasori-danna as you are with Kankurou, unn"

Sakon looked back down knowing that there was no sense in denying it. It was true then, he really was becoming just like Deidara, poor doomed Deidara, poor, doomed, enamored Deidara, "So it doesn't get any easier?" He murmured

Deidara shook his head, "Every day is the worst day of my life, unn"

The sophomore felt tears prick his eyes, "… Oh…" He looked down, ashamed of himself as the tears overflowed out of his eyes and down his face.

The blond scooted closer to him and wiped away some of the tears, "We're alike you and I. If we don't ever get away, then we'll have at least have each other, unn"

Sakon nodded shakily, that was true, and Deidara was at the Sabaku house more often than he was. Surely Kankurou would at least let him be friends with Sasori's boyfriend… The Tsuin looked at the blond, "Would… Would you eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?"

Deidara opened his mouth, but the door suddenly slammed open. The senior's eyes went wide with fear and he began to tremble uncontrollably. Sakon himself was hardly in better shape as he shrank away, ignoring the screaming of every muscle in his body. There, glaring at them both as though they were scum not worth his time, but about to be eradicated anyway, was Sabaku Sasori.

**End chapter**

**Corvin: Just for future references I am making Deidara's last name 'Tori' like I did in Dark Diary. Apparently it means Bird so that's cool. Oh and just so you guys know, NejiGaa-ish-ness in the next chapter**

**Kyo: Well she's typing this at midnight, which is late for her**

**Corvin: Not to mention I still need to work on the other stuff**

**Kyo: Very true and I know we all can't wait for Uncle Kankurou's birthday!! Not to tell tales in school, but Corvin is writing him a special birthday one shot! So anyone who likes KankSakon, look out for that on the 15th!**

**Corvin: Well, I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, but whatever. OK! BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Quatre

Corvin's Note:

I don't really know what else to do with this big blank spot so here's basic rundown of the missing chapter 4.

* * *

Sasori came into the bathroom, Deidara freaked and threw Sakon into the hall and told him to leave. Sasori proceeded to beat the hell out of Deidara.

In a flashback - Kankurou took Sakon to his house (there was a big ol' description of said house) and they did the nasty.

Sakon got Neji's attention from the hallway and they met in a nearby bathroom. Neji proposed calling the police and Sakon declined.

Gaara entered and Sakon begged Neji to go check on Deidara. Neji agrees to leave if Gaara leaves as well. Gaara does so.

Kankurou enters to take Sakon back to his house.

* * *

Corvin's Note: That's pretty much what happened. Once I get some more stuff done I'll see about just rewriting this chapter because YEESH, it is nowhere to be found. Sorry for the inconvenience, check out the 5th chapter, I remember it has a joke in it.


	5. Fünf

Corvin: Check me out kids! Updating yet again!

Kyo: Yaay! You finally learned to read!

Corvin: Don't worry Kyo; you'll catch up some day

Botan: Oh! Burn!

Kyo: Shut up bitch.

Botan: Hey, hey hooker, people pair your parents with Sasuke a lot

Kyo: Q.Q

Corvin: Ooooh, that was harsh

Botan: Corvin doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Sakon trembled in Kankurou's bed. He was curled tightly into a fetal position, naked and bleeding from his anus and his mouth. Dark bruises stood out on his skin all over his back, hips and face and his eyes were puffy and red.

Kankurou had just left the room to get some of the pizza that Temari brought home from work. Sakon pushed himself up and winced, forcing himself to breath with horrifying difficulty. From what he could hear, Gaara was being held up after school in detention and judging by the lack muffled screams to match his own, Sasori had not brought Deidara back. Sakon was puzzled by this because the blond was with Sasori more then Sakon was with Kankurou.

He looked at the clock, 3:35pm, and let himself lay back down. He didn't want to do anything; he just wanted to hope that Neji had made it to the other bathroom in time to save the Tori.

The door opened and Kankurou walked in with a paper plate holding a slice of cheese pizza and a breadstick. He set it on the bed next to Sakon and sauntered over to his dresser, probably looking for a shirt to cover his bare chest.

Sakon looked at the food, he was a little hungry, but he felt sick to his stomach. Not to mention his muscles would scream at him if he tried to move. Kankurou returned to the bed, now wearing a loose, off-white, long sleeve shirt and scowled; "Now you're too good for my food?"

The Tsuin looked at him and opened his mouth. His throat was raw from earlier, so he hoped Kankurou would get the message without him having to use his voice.

The Sabaku raised an eyebrow and look at the food, "Hn," He picked up the slice of pizza and held the tip to the boy's lips, "Here"

Sakon opened his mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly and then swallowing. He began to shake, why did it have to be like this? His breathing became uneven as tears crept into his eyes once again. Kankurou stood up looking annoyed and moved to leave, but Sakon's arm shot out and grabbed his shirt.

'Don't leave me alone. Not after what you're done, please don't make me sit here by myself', "Kankurou…" he choked, tugging on the shirt pathetically. He was too tired and in too much pain to feel very frightened of the darkening look on the brunette's face, "Kankurou"

"I have somewhere to be" Said Kankurou gruffly as he brushed the boy's hand away, "You had better be here when I get back," he sneered at the blood, "But make sure you clean your mess up"

He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sakon winced at the sticky wetness he was resting on and clung tightly to Kankurou's pillow, "… Bastard"

_!!A nation stands with heart in hand to say their anthem proudly. Voices raise to sing their praise of their hollow country!! _

Sakon leaned over the edge of the bed with a groan and fished through his clothes that had been piled with Kankurou's by the bed. "Hello?"

_"Heeeey Goober!" _

Sakon dropped the phone and stared at it blankly, "… U-UKON?!"

* * *

((Super Flashback))

Sakon rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. Across the room he heard Ukon doing the same thing.

Their parents' angry voices from downstairs carried into their shared room, it had woken them both from their slumber and continued to keep them awake. Sakon groaned, "Why won't they just shut up?"

They were in the summer of after their 8th grade graduation and had been looking forward to high school where they would be invited to parties and allowed to stay out of the house more. The twins both hated listening to their parents fight and lately it had been escalating.

"Why don't they just get a divorce already?" grouched Ukon, poking his head out from under the blanket to glare at the door.

Sakon grinned to himself and looked out from under the blanket as well, "Careful what you wish for"

They jumped when they heard glass shatter and a scream followed, "You can't tell me what to do or who to see!!" They heard their mother screech.

Sakon winced; he always took the fights harder than Ukon being the younger of the two.

Ukon's bed creaked as he stood up and padded across the room. Sakon scooted over and his brother crawled under the blanket. They turned onto their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope my marriage isn't like this" Sakon muttered, scowling as their mother began naming their father's many infidelities.

Ukon snorted, "Their marriage is probably the worst on the planet… Hm, so do you have anyone in mind?"

Sakon glanced over at him, "for marriage?"

"Yeah"

The younger of the two lay back again, thinking hard through everyone they knew in middle school, "I don't know… How about you?"

Ukon chewed his lip, "Mmm… Tatsuya Fujiwara. In a freakin' heartbeat"

"… Live-action Yagami Light?"

"Hell yes"

Sakon stared at the ceiling, "Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong but… Isn't he a guy?"

Ukon quirked an eyebrow, "… Yeah" He looked back up at the ceiling, "Heh, he's pretty"

Sakon opened his mouth and then closed it… And then opened it and then closed it. Then he opened it… And then closed it… "Yeah, he really is…" He continued staring at the ceiling, their parent's voices coming up the stairs. He winced as it went into their parents went to separate rooms, slamming the doors behind them. "… So when I call you gay… It's true?"

Ukon started laughing, "Sure why not? But don't worry, I'm the 'is he? Isn't he?' kind of rearrange your furniture gay"

"Fantastic, fix up the bathroom," Sakon sighed, "How long are they going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know and I hardly care. I would care even less if they didn't keep us up with their bitch fights"

The younger grinned, "Yeah I guess, is it healthy to hate parents?"

"Well we hate them for interrupting our beauty sleep," Said Ukon contemplatively, "So yes"

They went to sleep, lying on their backs, both knowing that no matter what they would always have each other.

((End super flashback))

* * *

Sakon curled around the pillow, listening as his brother chattered and chattered, occasionally throwing in his own two cents. But hearing his voice… It was like how he used to feel.

When they were together he and his brother were the terrors of their school. They were spunky, sharp tongued and quick – Together they had verbally assaulted their English teacher to tears.

_"So I left home and I'm living in a boarding house. Dad tried to get me to come home, but he doesn't know where I'm living so he can't. I met this guy named Kimimaro, yeah he's cool. Heh, actually he's my 'bf', so how's yours eh?" _

Sakon chuckled, still basking in the glow of his older brother's voice, "He's doing fine. So where is the boarding house?"

He wanted Ukon to have his own life; he seemed to be doing so well in the new town he moved to. But it was still hard, Sakon hated lying to him all the time, but all his problems shouldn't have to be Ukon's as well.

Sakon gulped, "Uhm, my battery is dying…"

_"Eh? Ok, I'll email you. Charge your phone!" _

"I will, and you better" Sakon gave a small laugh, "Promise to call again?"

_"Of course. Bye Goober, love you" _

Sakon felt his lip trembled and he swallowed several times to keep the thickness of tears out of his voice, "I love you too Schmoo"

The phone clicked and his brother's presence was gone. Sakon sighed; he hadn't heard his old nickname for what seemed like forever, it felt good.

He looked down at his phone and began scrolling through the contact list and stopped at Naruto. "… I don't know what I'd do without you guys"

He considered himself braver than most, Hell, anyone at his school would agree. However, at this moment, even Hyuuga Neji was hesitant.

The Sabakus were not a family one could or wanted to just approach. The group of them, while only four, radiated such a threatening aura that would make a man's knees quake.

But as Neji's feet carried him closer to the redhead, who was currently drinking from a water fountain outside the detention room, he couldn't help but feel that this boy was even worse when he was all by himself. It was almost as though his cousin, older brother and older sister were like the shackles that kept him under control. But without them, Sabaku no Gaara was brimming with a madness that was kept behind a porcelain mask.

Neji's steps were completely silent, his breathing was under control, even his hands were perfectly still while anyone else would have been trembling too much to stand up straight.

Two steps away Gaara leaned away from the stream of water to calmly state, "Hyuuga."

The brunette paused, "Sabaku… I want to talk to you"

The redhead sipped a little more water before standing up straight and turning to him. Neji chewed his lip, "Out of detention?"

"I've stayed as long as I feel like it" The smaller boy gave him an expectant look.

"Hm… Your brother is with Sakon"

Gaara crossed his arms, "I'm aware of that"

"He hits him"

"I'm aware of that too"

Neji frowned, "I want you to make him stop"

The redhead leaned on his left leg, a small look of annoyance becoming slightly evident on his carefully blank face, "Why would I do that?"

"… Because…" Neji frowned more and closed his eyes to think, "… Please, please make him stop"

Gaara made the motion of quirking an eyebrow and regarded the Hyuuga somewhat snidely, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you anything you want," said Neji, forcibly keeping the hope out of his voice, "Name your price"

As soon as he finished his sentence, the Hyuuga took a step back. Gaara's look changed, his cold eyes looked as though there was an intense fire burning inside them, his lips parted slowly and then a feral grin broke over his face, "anything?"

The forgotten hesitance from before returned full force, but Neji pictured Sakon's form, huddled on the bathroom floor earlier, "Yes, anything"

"You" Gaara breathed, stepping towards him, "I want you"

* * *

Corvin: It was pretty uneventful, but… Yeah idk. Finally a bit more towards NejiGaa action, ne?

Kyo: Riiiiiight

Corvin: So yeah… I've got a lot of ideas for the next chappie

Botan: Update your other shit first

Kyo: Better yet, do your homework!

Corvin: Lulz, I should. Anyhow! Please review! It feeds my soul, Kyo's soul and Botan's soul o.o


	6. Sei

**Corvin: Here we go kids, let's see how well I can do this. I might be a tad rusty, for that, please forgive me.**

**Kyo: Omg! I'm the pope**

**Corvin:… Right, this is my Christmas present to the 13th of Never, and I hope you all enjoy**

**Botan: So have a satisfactory nondenominational winter-time gift giving season.**

* * *

Naruto was there in ten minutes, visible only by his blond hair that Sakon would know anywhere. Other than that he wore a large blue sweatshirt with the hood on so that if the Sabakus were home, they would take no notice of him.

But Sakon knew that he was alone, so he called Naruto and let the phone ring once before hanging up. It was the signal that the coast was clear.

The blond immediately darted across the street and knocked on the door. Sakon knew Yashamaru wasn't home, but it was a precaution that was taken anyway. If he was home, then Naruto would merely try to sell them a magazine subscription.

Naruto knew exactly where the spare key was hidden and he was upstairs before Sakon could finish getting his shirt on.

The blond frowned at the sight of Sakon's back, "You look like shit"

Sakon gave a small laugh and pulled his shirt on, "Where's Neji?"

Naruto shook his head, "He went missing, Lee and Gai are on their way right now, but we have to get out side so Gai will just think we're out for a walk"

The Tsuin stood up shakily and looked quizzically at Naruto, "… They're driving?"

"No--ot exactly" Said Naruto, helping him down the stairs. The Tsuin blinked but went along silently, figuring he'd get it in a moment.

Sakon walked down the street as best as he could while his right arm was slung over Naruto's shoulders. They were having quite a bit of difficulty getting away, but at least they were out of the house. Sakon wasn't too worried, when Kankurou left him like that, he usually stayed gone for a couple hours.

Suddenly, they heard a rather loud clatter, then what sounded to be almost a battle cry.

Sakon gaped as Lee and Gai appeared from around the corner, harnessed to and dragging a topless wagon. The pair saw them and slowed to a stop, smiling brightly.

"SAKON-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Cried Lee, flashing them a blinding smile and thumbs up.

Naruto quickly answered, "Oh, me and Sakon were out for a walk, but he fell and twisted his ankle, so now we're headed back to his place"

Sakon nodded vigorously and leaned off his right ankle seeing as it was hard to stand on it anyway due to his bruised calf.

Gai gasped, "WELL THEN YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! CLIMB INTO OUR LOVELY CARRIAGE AND WE SHALL CARRY YOU TO A SFE HAVEN! YOUR ADDED WEIGHT WILL FURTHER MINE AND LEE'S IMPROVEMENTS!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto and Sakon nodded along and scrambled into the carriage seats while Gai monologued happily as Lee took notes. After a full five minutes the beasts began to run again, this time at a slower pace.

Sakon leaned back in his seat with a sigh while Naruto shook his head at the exposed hickey on the boy's neck.

* * *

((Flashback))

"You'll come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Sakon grinned and kissed Kankurou's cheek before getting out of the car, "I should be up by noon" He called wryly over his shoulder as he ran up to the door of his own home.

He heard Kankurou chuckle before he drove away. Sakon sighed giddily to himself as he dug around his pockets, looking for his house key.

He and Kankurou had been hanging out near constantly ever since they… Erm… Consummated their relationship. That had been two weeks ago and since then Kankurou had been demanding that Sakon be around ridiculously often.

Not that Sakon had a problem with it, he was all too happy to stay with Kankurou and the brunette's demanding nature saved him the worry of seeming needy.

Sakon plopped onto his couch and checked his cellphone. Oddly enough, he had absolutely no missed calls after it had been off all day. Sakon frowned, that was weird, he wondered where everyone was.

With a shrug Sakon began browsing through his contact list before he stopped on Sakura. He hit the call button and let it ring until a familiar, squeaky voice on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," He said, "It's Sakon"

"Oh! Ahhh-" Her voice became hesitant, "Look I gotta go"

Sakon frowned, "What-" But it was too late, she already hung up. The Tsuin shook his head and tried another number.

((Still flashback))

Sakon walked to school by himself that day. Normally he ran into a few people on his way there, since he lived near the high school. But today the walk felt oddly… Empty. He pulled his sweat phone out of the pocket of his grey, Nintendo controller windbreaker.

It was no later or earlier than he usually went. It wasn't colder or hotter than the usual temperature. He looked up at the blue sky, it wasn't going to rain either.

Sakon frowned to himself; this certainly didn't make any sense… WHERE THE HELL WERE ALL HIS FRIENDS!?

"SAKON-KUN!!"

The Tsuin jumped at the sudden yell from behind him and turned around. It was Rock Lee, one of his first friends- a boy he had met through Hyuuga Neji.

He smiled as the other approached, taking a small step back as Lee zoomed up to him, "GOOD MORNING SAKON-KUN! AND WHAT LOVELY, YOUTHFUL MORNING IT IS!"

"… Yeah…" Sakon blinked slowly, "On your-uh- way to school?"

"BUT OF COURSE! I MUST GO TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY WHILE IN THE SPRING TIME OF MY YOUTH!"

Sakon nodded and gave Lee a small pat on the back, "Go get 'em tiger"

"YES!" Lee grabbed Sakon's wrist and sped off, dragging the far less healthy boy behind him.

On that day Sakon made it to school in record time. With still half an hour to spare before his first class the Tsuin followed Lee to the school gym, not missing how it seemed everyone was avoiding eye contact.

After greeting and failing to get a response several times before they reached the gym, Sakon turned to Lee, "Do you know what's going on?"

The beast paused, "Whatever do you mean Sakon-kun?"

"I mean, no one is talking to me except you. Did I do something wrong?" Sakon glared as yet another person, Ino the girl's name was, walked past briskly, trying not to look at him.

Lee's mouth made a small 'o' of understanding, "Ah yes. Many people prefer not to associate with anyone too close to the Sabaku family. I believe Naruto-kun informed you of that before you expressed your youthful feelings to Kankurou-san"

Sakon frowned, "Yeah I guess so… I just didn't… Expect it to happen"

The other boy gave him a small sympathetic look, "Of course! I am still your friend Sakon-kun", then he glanced over the other boy's shoulder as if just noticing something "Ah! Here comes my most hip rival Neji-san! Surely he is still your friend as well!"

Sakon whirled around and there was Neji, approaching them quickly, brushing past several people as he did so. Sakon smiled when the Hyuuga reached them, "You're still talking to me?"

The brunette gave a curt nod and looked around. A few people were lingering near them, most eyeing the two dark haired boys as if they weren't right in the head. It was true, no one wanted anything to do with Sakon, because he was in dangerous company.

Sakon sighed, "This is ridiculous"

Neji shrugged, "Yes it is, but there's nothing we can really do. Come on, Naruto is never on time for first period, we might as well find somewhere to sit down"

As Sakon followed the other two into the cafeteria, he sighed in relief that he still had them, because he refused to give up what he had with Kankurou, just so some shallow morons would feel more comfortable with him.

((End Flashback))

* * *

Neji unlocked the passenger side door first, then moved around to the driver's side where he got into the car and started the ignition. The sound of the door slamming shut and the noise of the seatbelt being set was his indication that Gaara was in the car as well.

He pulled out of the school parking lot and into the empty street, "Should I take you back to your place or what?" He asked. In all honesty he was rather annoyed with Gaara. Naruto and Sakon had long before hypothesized that the youngest Sabaku had a crush on him, but he had never believed it. He did everything in his power to eloquently raise Hell for the family. Why would their unofficial leader have any sort of fondness for him?

"I want to get started right away," Said Gaara in his usual blank tone, "Whether we go to your house or mine doesn't matter. Do you feel confident enough to enter enemy territory, Hyuuga?"

Truthfully no, he didn't, and Neji's pride didn't keep him from pulling into a driveway and turning the car around to go back to his own house.

Because the ride was silent, Neji allowed himself to seethe. Conspiracy theories popped into his head left and right as he came up with more and more reasons that Gaara would possibly say he wanted Neji of all things when asked. ((Corvin: That seems like an awkward sentence))

He glared sideways at Gaara as they stopped at a stop sign. The redhead was a devious one, intelligent and crafty. Hell, if Gaara wasn't from the rude, irresponsible, stuck-up, ghetto-would-be family, they might have even been friends. Neji preferred to keep company that could understand what he was saying with out him having to explain every other concept.

Neji's eyes remained fixed on the road while they were in motion, but his thought never strayed. There was a catch to all this, there had to be. Neji would find it, he wouldn't fall for whatever game Sabaku no Gaara was playing at.

"We're here"

The redhead silently removed his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Neji's house was a large, surprisingly brown, Spanish style home in a private community called Winchester Country Club.

Neji had forgone pulling into the garage as he usually did and merely parked his car in front of the front door. He exited the car after Gaara and motioned for the redhead to follow him as he walked up to the front door, digging in his pockets for his house key.

However it was not needed as their Butler opened the door for him, "Master Neji, Lord Hiashi wishes you to visit his office at seven-thirty this evening"

Neji nodded, "Yes, thank you. Can you please park my car in the garage?"

The butler nodded, "Of course sir" He accepted the keys from Neji's outstretched hand and walked past them, not even sparing Gaara a glance. Neji noticed this with approval, the man was a good servant most definitely.

Gaara followed Neji up the deep red, carpeted stairs. The walls were lined with various portraits, all of them painted memories of Hyuugas past. Neji couldn't bring himself to look at any of them as he led the boy he was going to have sex with up to his bedroom.

They reached his room and Neji gave a small sigh of relief, they hadn't run into any of his family members and for that he was grateful. The last thing he wanted to was to be seen with a Sabaku, especially one as infamous as Gaara.

He pushed the door open and held it, gesturing for Gaara to go in first. He entered behind the boy and turned and locked his door.

When he turned back around Gaara had removed his shoes and was sitting cross legged on Neji's bed. Neji grimaced, they had forgotten to remove their shoes.

He blinked, he had forgotten a lot, "Wait here, I'll go get some…" He trailed off, not wanting to fully admit to himself that he was going to sleep with Gaara until he absolutely had to. Hyuuga Neji was not a coward and he was willing to do this to try and help his friend. But it still wasn't pleasant to him. It wasn't as though Gaara was horribly unattractive-- Well, Neji had really given any male thought as to whether he found them attractive or not.

"You've got lotion on your desk" Stated Gaara, pointing lazily to the far side of the ridiculously large space.

Neji blinked and looked over. Sure enough there was some, he paused for a moment; he didn't keep any protection in his room though. He honestly never imagined he would find himself in this situation.

"I have to go get some condoms" He knew his uncle had some-- Neji quickly pushed the thought from his mind before mental images of his aunt and uncle naked and sweaty could form.

Gaara frowned, "No"

This was annoying honestly, the fact that he was getting ordered around by a younger and significantly smaller boy. Neji gritted his teeth and hardened his eyes, "Yes. I know I'm clean but I have no idea what you've caught" Ok, so it wasn't the nicest way he could have said that, but he felt no obligations towards Gaara.

The redhead rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his hand as he regarded the Hyuuga somewhat boredly, "I'm a virgin"

At a much later time Neji would recall that moment as the only time in his life he ever gaped like a fish.

"… Oh…"

Gaara smirked, "I'm well aware of the rumors about myself, but I can assure you, I'm not nearly as promiscuous as my brother, sister or cousin"

Neji closed his mouth and gave a small nod to acknowledge that he heard the redhead's understatement.

Gaara stood up, "So can we get started?" He removed his shirt and went for his pants as Neji stared. Well… Gaara certainly wasn't shy, then again, Neji only knew he was a virgin, that could mean just about anything. After all, not everyone had the same standard for being a virgin.

Neji looked at Gaara's near flat stomach, the apricot tinted skin looked rather smooth he had to admit to himself. Perhaps it would be possible to just imagine that Gaara was a girl while they… A thought struck Neji, "Who will be on top?"

The Sabaku, who had removed his pants by then, rolled his eyes, "I don't care"

The look he gave Neji was rather withering and belittling, there was no way Neji would be willingly topped by him, "I want to be on top then. If it's all the same to you"

"Fine" Gaara approached him and began unbuttoning his shirt, starting from the top.

Neji decided to help and began at the bottom. Gaara pushed the open, white shirt of Neji's shoulders and began to undo his belt. Neji stepped out of his pants after he kicked off his shoes and took a deep breath, they were only in their boxers now.

Gaara sauntered over to the desk and grabbed the lotion and went back to the bed. Neji merely stood where he was, eyeing the lotion; that might feel greasy.

Neji moved to the bed and sat on it as well, "And after this you'll make Kankurou stop hitting Sakon?"

Gaara gave a careless shrug, "Sure. But just so you know, this isn't going to be a one time thing"

Neji nodded his understanding, he was afraid of that. Gaara gave him an impatient look and crawled next to him. He sat so that their legs were touch and cupped with right side of Neji's face with this left hand. Neji allowed this and Gaara leaned up and pushed their lips together.

Any assumptions Neji had that this kiss was going to be soft were blown out of the water as Gaara all but tackled him back onto the bed and straddled his stomach.

Neji grabbed Gaara's hips and kissed back, letting the boy's tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he ran his hands up and down Gaara's sides. He tried repeating over and over in his head that it was just a flat chested girl, but it become even more difficult as something grew hotter and harder against his stomach.

With a gulp Neji broke the kiss and hooked is thumbs on the waist band of Gaara's boxers. Unperturbed the redhead began sucking on his neck. Neji rolled on top and pulled the clothing down.

((Corvin: Oooh! No lemon, sorry kids. I haven't quit writing them, but like… I'm just getting back up on the 'writing horse' so bear with me as I try to get back in the groove))

* * *

Tsunade looked at the three people on the other side of her desk, "I certainly appreciate this Orochimaru, we are short on tutors"

The ashen man shrug, "They need community service hours and they're getting paid. I'm sure they will be all too happy" He gestured to the two boys on either side of him that looked anything but happy, "They can start whenever. Do you have students set up for them?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Yes, I have two in mind already"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, his ever present, snake-like grin faltering slightly, "Only two?"

"Yes, one for each of them," Tsunade leaned back in her chair and regarded the other school principal with a wry look, "And trust me, they'll have their hands full"

Naruto arrived home around dinner time after he helped Sakon back to his house and bandaged his wounds. The blond's fists shook as he tought of all the damage on his friend's body. He _hated _Kankurou so much!

"Iruka! I'm hooome!" He called out into the house. Without waiting for a response he ran into the kitchen where he smelled food.

Naruto shoved the door open and screamed, "AAAAH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Iruka sighed as he finished pouring coffee into the cup that was held by Konoha High's infamous Guitar teacher, Kakashi. The man was sitting at the kitchen table and looked as though he was hurt by Naruto's outburst. At least, the little bit of his face that could be seen from behind the strange blue mask that the grey eyed man wore. Laugh at Kakashi all you want for that mask. His face was always warm, whereas everyone else obliviously lost 34 percent of the body heat.

At least… That was what Kakashi liked to say.

Iruka, a mild mannered brunette who Naruto had lived with since he was 12, put the coffee pot back on the coffee make and sat down at the table as well, "Kakashi-sensei is here to give you some news Naruto"

Naruto eyed Kakashi warily as he sat down next to Iruka, "What did I do this time?"

"Oh, lot's of things I'm sure," Replied Kakashi cheerily, "But I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to tell you that you have to meet someone before school on Monday morning"

The blond had a baaaad feeling, but he had to ask, "Meet who?"

"Your new tutor!" Kakashi's eye turned up in a happy, _eeeevil_, arch.

"WHHHHAAAAATTT?!"

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Corvin: That's all for right now, I've got another thing to finish and post before the day is done. **

**Kyo: Merry Christmas one and all:D **

**Botan: We already took care of that R-tard. Corvin issues a formal apology for being a whore and not writing much. **

**Corvin: Yes! I really am sorry guys! But I have found my inspiration again! **

**Kyo: … I am not an r-tard**

**Botan: Right.**

**Corvin: Ok! So I love you guys! Hope you liked it! … Hoooope you review -shifty eyes- **


	7. Shiva

**Corvin: Just as a warning, this chapter was put on super duper rush so it could be posted today as a birthday present. **

**Kyo: She's warning you that it's probably not very good. **

**Botan: Lol, she also promised the next update to be Ivory Eyes **

**Corvin: IT'S NEXT! **

**Kyo: Riiiight, anyway enjoy the chapter, because Corvin doesn't own Naruto so this will never actually happen **

* * *

The pain had long since gone and heat replaced it. It was a boiling heat that was crawling up his legs and spine, and coiled tightly in his stomach. This was it- This was what love felt like; this meant they were in love.

Gaara arched his back for the final time, the heat had exploded and his love was covering his and Neji's bodies. With one hand he fisted long, dark hair, with the other he gripped the sweaty, slender waist and he pulled hard every time Neji pushed into him. Soon, very soon, Neji's love would fill him.

It was so hot, like lava inside of him. It was like heaven as Neji collapsed on top of him, breathing hard and still bucking his hips to milk the rest out.

Gaara let him do this, lifting his hips to make it easier. He bent his leg to rub his thigh on Neji's side, some sweat that accumulated from before made the movement even smoother than it would have been.

He turned his head and kissed Neji's temple, "Again" He could already feel it getting hotter from rubbing against Neji. It had hurt worst than his tattoo to lose his virginity, but it was so worth it.

Neji finally loved him back.

Neji pushed himself up and looked over at the clock on his desk and shook his head. Gaara lifted his head a little, so that the soft hair would brush against him. He looked up though when Neji began to move away, "I said I want to go again"

He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Neji's neck. He was ready for more; this was how it was going to be all the time. Neji kept trying to move up though, "Look I have to go. I need to shower and dinner is in 15 minutes"

Gaara refused to relinquish his hold. He waited for years for this to happen, he wasn't going to let go very easily, "You're staying here," he pulled Neji back down again, "Or should I not bother talking to my brother?"

Neji looked down at him with a blank face, "I'd prefer that people not know we're sleeping together. My family will get suspicious if I'm not at dinner" Gaara brought one of his legs up and wrapped it around Neji's waist.

He arched his back and exhaled slowly, rubbing himself into the Hyuuga's larger body. He was starting feel warmer and the air around him seemed thicker as it went into his lungs with difficulty.

But one thing was wrong; Neji didn't look as good when he scowled like that. Gaara's upper eye threatened to twitch as Neji tried to pull away once again, " I. Need. To. Shower. Gaara. I'm not going to eat dinner and go speak with my uncle while I smell like sweat and semen"

Gaara tilted his head to the side, "Fine. I'll shower with you and then join you for dinner and after that I'll wait here for you to come back"

He looked down between them when he felt Neji's body begin to shake. Neji rested back down, "… Fine… Can't you… Just shower with me and not come to dinner?"

"No, I'll be coming to both"

Gaara shifted at the feeling of Neji's quickened breath on his shoulder. Neji was probably annoyed- As if to prove it Neji pushed himself up forcefully this time. The movement pulling him halfway out of Gaara. Gaara found himself receiving a death glare as Neji hissed, "I already told you, I don't want people to know about this"

Gaara kept his face perfectly and he pushed himself back up into Neji's face, ignoring the brunette's indignant growl and he said, "If I want to eat your food, I'll get your food"

Neji went rigid, "I know we have an agreement Gaara. But you do NOT tell me what to do"

Gaara flopped back onto the bed and waved his hand dismissively. There was no way he'd be able to stand up after what had just occurred.

Neji left him to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Gaara pulled the blanket over himself and listened as Neji turned on the water, "Make it nice and hot, I hate cold showers"

The Hyuuga made no indication that he heard Gaara, but he did turn one of the crystal knobs a little more and steam began to come out.

Gaara put his arms behind his head, "I'll be showering after you"

"Fine"

After that the only sound Gaara heard was the Hyuuga in the shower, muttering to himself. He took around 20 minutes before he emerged in a towel, "Shower's free"

"I need you to carry me" Gaara held out his arms expectantly.

Neji picked Gaara up bridal style and carried him to the shower, "So will you leave through the back door then?" He set Gaara down on the counter of the sink and pulled open the shower curtains.

"I'm staying the night," Gaara looked around and gingerly stepped onto the ground, "Where is your scrub brush? I'd like to wash my back" Gaara stepped into the shower so that the stream of water so that the stream was running down his right shoulder.

Neji made a grab for the brush, "I've got a washcloth you can use"

Gaara smirked, a personal washcloth for when he came over, that was perfect, "Fine, but I can't reach" He crossed his arms and looked at Neji expectantly.

Neji kneeled next to the sink and checked underneath the sink. There he found a washcloth and stood up straight, "You can try" He tossed the washcloth at the redhead, but it merely hit his chest and fell into the rising water.

The redhead glanced at it and then looked back up at Neji.

Neji clenched his fist, "I'll be late"

"But I'll be clean" From the tone Gaara used Neji knew he had lost.

* * *

((Flashback) Prepare for erratic flashbacks, rather than chronological order)

"I HATE YOU!!" Sakon's shoulder shook and tears mixed with his makeup ran green down his face. "THIS IS IT! WE'RE THROUGH!"

His face hurt from getting slapped and his eyes stung. He didn't want to mess it up like this, but he had been… Stupid. Everything had been perfect; he had finally found the sort of happiness he had thought never existed for realistic people.

Sakon was so beautiful; he had been everything that Kankurou had ever wanted. He found himself thinking about the younger boy whenever they weren't together. Just little things that reminded him of Sakon, little things that would make him smile and then try to hide it from his ever present family.

That was what scared him.

He wanted to protect Sakon, because he was in love with Sakon.

Sabakus didn't fall in love. Their father fell in love… That was the reason he and his brother and sister lived with their uncle. It was something he didn't even tell Sakon, the reason they had moved in with their uncle was because they didn't have anywhere else to go.

It happened back when Kankurou was barely a day older than five. Gaara had come downstairs, wide eyed and visibly shaken. Kankurou, Temari and their cousin Sasori, who had been visiting at the time, had immediately questioned him about it.

He only said that he had never seen love before except on the channel at home that mommy thought was blocked.

Extremely vexed the older children had run upstairs and witness their father on top of their uncle Yashamaru.

The two men had sworn the children to secrecy, but had spent extra time on Gaara who was young enough to blab without meaning it. They had drilled into Gaara that his father was not "in love" with his mother, but with Yashamaru. They did those things to each other because it meant they were in love.

Gaara had bought it and from then on kept the notion somewhere in the back of his head.

The affair had gone smoothly, with the children trying to look the other way and forget completely their father and uncle's sin. However, six months later their mother, Karura had come home early from work because of a cold and came across the same scene that her children and nephew had seen half a year earlier.

Unlike the children, it was more than she could take. She had forcibly thrown a naked Yashamaru from the house and proceeded to have a screaming match with her husband. Temari and Kankurou were at school with Sasori, but Gaara had been there to see it all.

The yelling continued for an hour until their mother ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bread knife. She stabbed her husband seven times in the chest and stabbed herself in the throat. Unfortunately, by then Yashamaru was long gone.

It had taken them two minutes to completely die, and a 4 and a half year old Gaara had sat there in their blood helplessly until an irked Temari and Kankurou arrived home after getting a ride from one of the other kid's parents.

Yashamaru was called and he arrived with Sasori in tow because he had no one to watch him. Had he been warned ahead of time he would never have brought his son.

On that day the children became volatile and unapproachable.

Karura had been deeply in love with Kazekage (Corvin: I'm so damn original), but he had been in love with Yashamaru and Yashamaru with him. In the end, the Sabaku siblings had been left orphans and Yashamaru had to take care of four kids who hated his guts.

Kankurou watched Sakon as he yelled at him, he looked at the brunette girl who was climbing out of his bed and hurrying out the door. He watched as Sakon followed after her and left his sight.

After a minute he snapped out of his stupor, Sakon was leaving… Sakon couldn't leave- Kankurou had been rejecting any thought of loving the Tsuin as much as he could but he would still _not _allow him to leave.

He ran down the steps, not bothering to put on a shirt of shoes. He paused and then ran up stairs to grab his keys, if Sakon had got far Kankurou would catch him easier if he was on wheels.

He bolted out the front door, the cold air of the mid morning chilling his skin but the sight of the side of his car caused him to stop and begin cursing. Sakon had apparently had enough time to scratch the word 'DUMPED' in crude lettering in the paint of his car.

Ok, Sakon was so dead.

Kankurou ignored the word and climbed into his car before taking off down the street, he was going to kill that brat.

((End Flashback))

* * *

Deidara slumped down; he was in his own home for the first time in two days. His father was in the living room watching TV and his mother was probably at work, he hadn't paused to ask.

At the moment the contrite blond was curled in a little ball behind his canvas stand. Sasori, after beating the shit out of him, had dropped him off at home stating that he didn't want to look at Deidara's filthy face at the moment.

Deidara sniffed and rubbed his hands up and downs his arms before he shrugged off his coat. It was feeling itchy on his neck because of the dried blood on it rubbing against his skin. Sasori had been so angry, but he still hadn't even frowned.

That was one of the things that hurt Deidara the most, Sasori didn't seem to see him as anything more than something he could fuck and then wail on. He wasn't worth getting truly angry over, because he wasn't an actual person.

The blond hugged himself and laid his forehead against his knees, it had been going so well and then suddenly everything took a big 180.

Sure he knew they risk of what he was getting into when he first approached the oldest Sabaku, but he had still wanted to give Sasori a chance. He had never thought romantically about him, but…

Deidara's shoulders began to shake; poor little Sakon, the kid was going through the same thing with Kankurou. Honestly they had lasted longer than Deidara and Sasori; he had hoped so much that the kid wouldn't get hurt. But it was useless; the Sabakus really were everything people said they were.

Even though there were possibly people that would still help him, he felt helpless against the Sabaku family, so much so that he had never dared say anything, call the police or run away. He had cut ties with the close friends he used to have over a year ago, so he didn't truly know if he even had anywhere to run to. After all, he had willingly shunned the people in his life for Sasori, why would they want to help him?

Even if they did accept him back, could he leave Sasori? Even with the abuse Sasori had been exclusive with him, hadn't been until a few months ago that the redhead had began seeing other people as well.

Why did it happen like that? Why was Sasori so possessive of Deidara when he didn't even want to be near him?

… Sakon was lucky. He made good friends who stuck by him; he was strong and resisted the demands that he spurn anyone that would still talk to him.

Deidara bit his lip, trying to control his breathing. He was still kept around the family a lot more than Sakon, so he knew what they thought. All of them had been convinced at one time that Sakon was cheating on Kankurou with Hyuuga Neji.

He knew that Sasori had once thought the same thing as him. The Sabaku family was obsessed and paranoid, Sasori made up for it with emotional distance, Temari with promiscuity, Kankurou with anger and Gaara… Well Deidara couldn't pretend to get that one at all.

Deidara knew he was making a victim of himself, but he felt as if there was something holding him back.

* * *

((Flashback) Corvin: I know, random… Shut up)

Deidara grinned wryly as his large piece of clay in front of him. It was taking shape perfect, not that he was surprised. Oh yes, being put in the same class as a Sabaku had been frightening at first for everyone, but Deidara had never been more thankful.

The gloomy boy, who made puppet parodies out of every piece of clay he got his hands on, was the most perfect muse the Tori ever had. Even better than Tobi, Deidara's rather obnoxious parrot who enjoyed repeating "Tobi is a good boy" and "Deidara-sempai!" Over and over again.

Deidara smoothing the clay, paying special attention to not leave any finger prints, it was really coming out perfectly.

He was sculpting a medium size model of Sasori's head, it would be heavy and there was a two to one chance that it would explode in the kiln, but as he gazed at the sculpture looking for any flaws, Deidara felt a certain sense of pride inside him.

He wasn't a professional but he knew he was pretty good. Despite the small differences that showed due to his few years of practice, the model was quite obviously Sasori.

Not to say that Deidara was a novice. He was making snakes and caterpillars with play-doh when he was 2, but he hadn't been until about 8 months ago that he started sculpting people.

The blond glanced up at Sasori again to double check the likeness. Suddenly his eyes caught something; the nose on the model was off.

Damn.

It was going to drive him crazy if he didn't get it right! The nose would be right if he had to…

A sudden thought came to the blond and he paused in smoothing the clay. He had been trying to make a model of someone he'd never actually looked directly at. The only sights he'd ever had of Sasori were quick glances through his peripheral vision because he was scared to get caught staring.

Deidara stood up from the clay and went to the sink to wash his hands. Damn his need for the unknown! If only something about the redheaded Sabaku wasn't so damn fascinating and captivating- Deidara turned off the water and wiped his hands on his pants. He never minded getting clay on his clothes, especially the old, paint splattered jeans and faded blue 'Pepsi' shirt he was wearing on that day.

He looked to the back of the room where Sasori was sitting by himself; he seemed to be whittling something underneath the table. Deidara sighed and started to go back to his table, he was going to be working on that damn model for hours trying to get it right.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Well that was a scary voice, it sounded so cold and distant, but he was looking at burning sienna eyes that informed him quite easily that he had ventured into dangerous territory. Right, there was a reason why Sasori got a table all to himself.

Deidara, who in the future would make sure to not space out while walking, blinked. Of course! He needed to take a good look at Sasori! This was a great opportunity assuming he didn't get his ass kicked!

Deidara could feel the heavy silence that came over the room when Sasori spoke, he could feel everyone's eyes trained on him. Sasori was staring at him blankly with an arched eyebrow, practically daring him not to walk away. Too bad for the Sabaku, he didn't say no to a dare.

With a dramatic gesture Deidara plopped himself onto the stool opposite of Sasori and batted his blue, doll-like eyes, "Yeah, I'm making a small sculpture of you and I just wanted to take a good look at your face, un"

The silence was broken as nearly everyone in the room leaned over to mutter to their neighbor about the events that had taken place two seconds ago. Rumors were in the making of the many things Deidara had said to Sasori, the many ways the blond preceded to die and the many people that would miss him. One just had to love the trustworthy information from high school students.

Sasori lowered his eyebrow, "run along before I get-"

"I'm not asking for much, un" pouted Deidara who was well aware he was about two seconds from never being able to walk again.

The redhead released a slow breath before suddenly grabbing Deidara by the collar and pulling him even closer, "Go. Away"

Deidara's lips were pressed together tightly, but he gave a slow nod while his eyes drank up each and every feature of the Sabaku's face. He would have to remember each and every detail to finish the sculpture.

Sasori seemed to be about to shove him away but before he did, Deidara decided to leave an impression. He pushed closer and rubbed his nose against Sasori's in an Eskimo kiss that made Deidara almost want to laugh.

Instead he pushed away and walked back to his table rather speedily. It was his motto of course, 'Courage: Do one brave thing and then run like Hell' He wasn't going to take any more chances and he was sure that staying within arm's reach of Sabaku Sasori would guarantee him a broken nose at the very least.

The day had passed much like a snail passing through molasses… In other words Deidara was tortured by the day that had to be the longest in history.

In the moment he was thinking this to himself Deidara was miserably entering his last class of the day with his 'dear' friend Itachi.

"You're incredibly retarded, you know that?" He had heard about Deidara's antics in ceramics, much like the rest of the school.

"Kindly go back to your own class, un" The blond had been hearing it all day and didn't want to hear it from the senior, "Should you be doing your senior project? un" (1)

Itachi shrugged, "I finished it already, which I might have told you except you decided to go and do something so-"

"I thought you weren't even afraid of them!" Hissed Deidara, bristling as he set his backpack down at his table, "Now do shut up, un"

The Uchiha shook his head, "I'm not afraid of them, but I'm not so stupid as to not believe what's said about them" He began walking to the door but called out before he left, "And if you had half a brain you'd believe it too"

Deidara hissed at the door and stomped over to the cubbies that lined the wall around the teacher's station. He pulled the one with his name on it out and retrieved a small, unfinished birdhouse. Stupid everyone thought he had suddenly forgotten how dangerous the Sabakus were!

Out of the corner of his eye Deidara noticed Sasori entering the room and he turned away, pretending to be interested in something else in his cubby. One more class he had to get through without Sasori killing him and Deidara could go home and try to convince himself this day never happened. It was the perfect plan and he was sticking to it.

After waiting briefly for Sasori to get settled at his own table, once again in the back, Deidara turned back to his table, where he found his table-mate Kakuzu staring intently at something.

He approached them from behind, "What is it?"

Kakuzu turned around, "Someone left something for you"

Deidara blinked, then frowned, then pushed his way past the teen and saw, on the table, in his spot, a pretty little red flower. It was beautiful, glossy and vibrant and looked as though it had just bloomed. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, wondering why Kakuzu had been gaping at it in such a way.

Hidan entered the classroom just before the bell and smoothed his silver hair back in self satisfaction.

He approached his table and saw Deidara staring at a flower with his mouth agape, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mouth still open, Deidara turned to Hidan and brought his hand up flicked the flower with his middle finger. It made a 'click' noise that told anyone listening, very plainly, that it was carved from wood.

((End Flashback))

* * *

"Deidara! Sasori's here!"

Deidara lifted his head from his knees at the sound of his father's voice. The man usually called up the stairs when Sasori was just pulling up, that meant Deidara had around 30 seconds to get to the front door.

He pushed himself up and winced as many sore spots all over his body made themselves known. He wandered over to his dresser and pushed his hands between its back and the wall.

Immediately he felt a small opening that held a smaller object. He ran his fingers over it briefly before jogging down the stairs to meet Sasori.

* * *

**Corvin: I am ending it there! **

**Kyo: Took you long enough to squeeze another chapter our, WHORE! WHORE OF BABYLON! **

**Corvin: Shut up Kyo **

**Botan: Well, anyone who likes KankSakon should listen to this! **

**Corvin: Very right, you see I have recently started a guild on Gaia Online dedicated to this pairing! **

**Kyo: I've seen it… Rather plain **

**Corvin: SHUT UP I'M JUST STARTING OUT!! **

**Botan: So if you're a fan of KankSakon we hope to see you there **

**Corvin: We also hope to see some reviiieeeews for this chapter: 3**

**Kyo: 1- By the way, a senior project is a project that seniors have to do as extra where they learn something that they never knew before and write a paper and give a speech about it. It's a graduation requirement at some schools.**

**Botan: Now you know - Staaaare-**


	8. Octo

**Corvin: I've told you before, erratic flashbacks while with the Sabakus…. Yeah**

**Kyo: I thought you were going to update everything else first**

**Corvin: Yeah… I tried that, and then it took me several months to update anything! **

**Botan: I wouldn't say several… A few tops**

**Corvin: XD Gee thanks, but it's been at least five months. I totally suck.**

-SCENE-

((Flashback))

Kankurou smirked as he leaned against the outside wall, just underneath an open window that allowed him to hear the words exchanged between Sakon and his annoying blond friend.

"Geez Sakon, doesn't it get old after a while?"

Ah yes, the loud one, it was thanks to him that Kankurou had even noticed them in the portable bathrooms at all. PE was a boring class anyway; he could get away with missing it in lieu of listening in on his little Sakon's private conversation.

"Actually it gets me pretty hot"

Sakon really was one in a million to straight up admit to that.

Backtracking in his head to what had happened before, Kankurou's smirk widened.

((Double flashback))

Sakon did not like Jack in the Box, Kankurou knew this because the little freshman would bitch every time they went there. The brunette was reading the menu to himself while Sakon was leaning against the salad bar, glaring at the pictures of food he wouldn't eat because 'it made him feel sick'

He smirked to himself. Sakon, as much as he hated to admit it, did not pout. Not in the cute way in which a person would puff up their lips and frown in a miffed kitten way. No, Sakon, when annoyed, would get an odd sort of grimace on his face that just made him look incredibly disgruntled and inconvenienced at the slightest thing. Kankurou lo-… Liked that about him.

He frowned at the close call and turned to look back to the menu, a double bacon cheeseburger sounded perfect at the moment… And a coke would be good too.

"Aw come on, be nice, I'm new in town."

"Unless you'd like a first hand tour of our lovely hospital, I'd suggest to back the fuck off!"

Kankurou glanced over his shoulder and scowled, there was a brunette young man leaning against the rail next to Sakon, eyeing him like a piece of juicy meat. Sakon of course was returning the lustful look with a scowl as frigid as Kankurou's.

"I'm spoken for, as I've said, so go away."

Perhaps that was yet another thing about Sakon that Kankurou admired. Sure the kid was effeminate but he was still capable of making the scariest faces… Not that he ever scared Kankurou.

It seemed the new guy wasn't about to be scared off either.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Kankurou, stepping out of line and up next to Sakon so he could wrap his arm around the freshman's waist, "Should I kick his ass?"

"Of course he's bothering me but-"

Kankurou knew Sakon would rather eat his own hand then have someone step into one of his fights.

However, he didn't care. He stepped in front of him and stared down at the brunette, "How about this," He suddenly gripped the shorter man's collar and yanked him onto his toes to growl menacingly into his face, "This one belongs to me. I see you near him again, and you go back where you came from, only missing a couple limbs. Are we clear?"

"Cr-crystal"

With a smirk Kankurou released him and looked at Sakon, "Have you figured out what you want?" He completely ignored the fleeing figure or the stares thrown at them by the other customers. He hardly cared what an elderly couple and some cow with three sticky looking kids thought of him.

Sakon still scowled, "The food here makes me sick."

((End double flashback))

Kankurou strolled around to the door and crossed his arms just as Sakon and Naruto made their exit. He smirked at the pair, making an extra show of wrapping his arm around Sakon's shoulders before he addressed Uzumaki.

"Bye-bye, Blondie."

Naruto opened his mouth, no doubt to make more squawking noises, but Kankurou beat him to it, "Bye-bye."

He was less then pleased at Sakon's apologetic smile and wave, but he let it go when Naruto turned around and left. Kankurou leaned down and kissed the Tsuin's cheek.

"School has lost its appeal," He murmured, tightening his grip.

Sakon shook his head with coy smile, "College hasn't, so I think I should be getting to class."

Kankurou frowned but Sakon pecked him on the lips, "Why don't you walk me? I hear there are lots of dark corners where anything could be hiding." He shimmied out of Kankurou's grip and sauntered away. It barely took the Sabaku half a second to follow.

Oh yes, Sakon was definitely a keeper.

((End Flashback))

-SCENE-

WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET TO NOW?!

He ran his hands through his dark brown hair and growled, he really wished Sakon would lose those obnoxious friends of his already; they were making life extremely difficult. Kankurou walked out of his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"He's gone again?" Temari approached him, from her room, "How does he always manage to slip out?"

Kankurou shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't matter." Stupid kid…

Temari flicked her bangs out of her face, "I'd help you look but I have to go see a tutor." It was then that Kankurou noticed she was dressed to leave, which meant that half her chest and most of her thighs were showing.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're actually going to meet a tutor?" He put his hands in his pocket and leaned back against his door, "You drunk?"

The blonde laughed, "Normally of course I wouldn't go, but this is the third time the school has gotten on my case," She adjusted her purse before reaching in to pull out some lipstick, "So I figured, I'd get whatever little nerd they sent to do my homework for me. That way no one will have any complaints."

Kankurou nodded, "Makes sense." He sauntered over to the couch where he plopped down, "Have fun."

"You're not going to look for the kid?"

"Tch, no, he can rot in a gutter for all I care."

Both knew it wasn't true, but neither commented. Temari gave one last wave that Kankurou didn't see and left. On the couch Kankurou used the remote to turn on the TV.

"…."

It hadn't been a very good day for anyone. Sakon blew up about not getting to hang out with those cretins he called friends, Sasori had caught him with Deidara in the bathroom, then came home pissed before deciding to go fetch Deidara again, Kankurou had brought Sakon home, then he had to run errands, then Sakon disappeared…

He ran a hand through his hair. To top it all off Gaara was missing too! The redhead had managed to get a detention and decided to go. Normally he would call Temari, Sasori or Kankurou to come get him, but no one had heard from him.

This was very odd because according to the clock, Gaara had gotten out five minutes ago. Kankurou flipped through the channels, not paying any real attention to what was on.

-SCENE-

Temari swaggered into the library, looking around for some over privileged nerd with bad clothes and thick-- who the Hell was that?! The only person in the adult section of the library where she had been told to meet her tutor was a gorgeous guy with black hair, pale skin and one of the sexiest scowls she had ever seen.

Maybe she'd hang around to listen to his yammering about history dates and mathematical equations.

"Hey cutie," She purred, approaching the table with dramatically swaying hips, "I'm Sabaku Temari, are you my tutor?"

She gave a sultry smile and leaned down to rest her elbows on the table. The action of leaning down easily showed half of her breasts and the lacey, black edges of her bra.

The stranger looked up at her for a moment with a critical eye before he stood up and slung his backpack on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not." He muttered before walking swiftly past her.

Temari glared at his back in shock and indignation, what the Hell? Who did that little bastard think he was? She growled and sat down in newly vacated seat. Well, she'd just wait for her tutor; cheer herself up by making some little creep wet his-

She jumped in fright as someone slumped next to her and seeming fell asleep on the table. Temari glared at him, "Are you my tutor?"

"… Huh?" The boy shifted his head to the side to look at her, "Tch, troublesome." He rolled his forehead back onto the table surface, "You from Konoha?"

Temari glared at him harder in growing annoyance, "Yes, I am," She slammed her notebook on the table, effectively making him sit up, albeit slowly, "So here's how everything is going to work. You're going to do my homework while I use the computers, got it?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"… What?" Temari stared at the boy incredulously

"That's my name," He muttered, cushioning his head with his arms, "Troublesome…"

She was unsure if he expected to get her name as well but he started speaking again, "Biology, Algebra 2, History and English…" His voice was muffled by his arms and the table "Do one work sample in each one and have them ready to give to your teachers tomorrow."

Temari's eyebrow twitched, "What?" This- This little punk was telling her to do the work?!

"I have places to be you little-!"

Nara Shikamaru's snore cut her off.

-SCENE-

Oh perfect, he traded a sleazy older blonde for a stupid younger blond.

Once when Uchiha Sasuke was 7 years old, his mother made him sit through a high school production of Fiddler on the Roof. The acting was bad, the costumes were atrocious and the seats were so uncomfortable he had been trying to give himself fatal paper cuts by the second half.

God he wished he was there right now.

"I said I don't get it, dammit!"

The stupid blond shoved his books off the table for the third time in ten minutes, "You suck at teaching!"

The kid had been fairly pleasant at first but had quickly turned against him. Sasuke knew he wasn't an easy person to get along with but honestly, they were in a library and the Dobe had been yelling at every opportunity. It didn't help that the coal haired boy's first impulse was to insult the dumb blond. It made him think that stereotypes can sometimes be just about right.

"There is nothing hard about quadratic equations you idiot, its freaking algebra," Sasuke rubbed his temples for the umpteenth time and picked his books up off the ground, "Now-"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shoved the books right back onto the ground, "I'm leaving!"

"Sit down Dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms, "If you'd just take a second to think about it, you'd get it, moron"

The tension between them was growing and growing, so Sasuke finally said, "Look, I have better things to do than listen to you complain about not knowing things that are simple to 8th graders." He held his hand up to silence the blond before he could start yelling.

"So here is what you're going to do."

He leaned down once again and snatched his notebook up off the ground and tore out a piece of paper. He began writing on it as he spoke, "You will memorize this, solve these three problems, I don't care how, and then give it to your teacher on Monday and say we studied the theory for two hours, got it?"

Naruto was frowning at him but after a moment he huffed and crossed his arms, "You're supposed to be teaching me!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "You're an idiot, and therefore completely un-teachable." He started grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag. He had hoped that this would be an easy assignment, but as soon as his brother insisted he tutor a Konoha student he had imagined the worst.

Lo and behold, the worst had happened.

"How about this! You buy me some ramen and I'll do the paper-thingy, ne? Ne?" The dumb blond was up in his face now, grinning expectantly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please??"

Sasuke shoved Naruto away from him, "I'll see you after school on Monday. You WILL do the problems on the paper and you WILL give it to your teacher." He stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Don't order me around like you're my boss or something! Now, will you get me the ramen or what?" The young Uchiha's eye twitched, it didn't seem like Naruto was going to give up anytime soon.

Then again, Sasuke didn't know him so there wasn't much telling what kind of person Naruto really was…

-SCENE-

It was warm and soft and a smell he immediately recognized as Neji surrounded him like a lover's embrace. Gaara slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on his side, facing the wall.

"…" He looked over his shoulder and there was Neji on the other side of the bed and lying on his back. Slowly, Gaara turned over and examined the Hyuuga's pale face and chest that the blanket did not cover.

Neji was still asleep, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Gaara thought he looked like an angel. His face was still blank but his unused muscles tingled with an unseen smile.

"Good morning…" He crawled across the bed and touched Neji's skin softly. It was perfect; he lay down with his head on Neji's chest.

Neji frowned when Gaara began tracing his features but eventually mumbled something and began leaning into the touches.

Gaara sighed; after seeing his siblings and cousin go through person after person he had decided he'd leave the dealing with other people up to them. The whole ordeal seemed rather tedious to Gaara…

Until he came face to face with Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji was a truly beautiful individual so calm and quick witted. Gaara wouldn't go so far as to say he had been smitten with Neji from the start, more like intrigued. He had been all over town many times with Kankurou and he had never met anyone who would talk to his brother the way Hyuuga Neji would.

There was no fear and from that there was no power over him. Gaara had been intrigued.

He leaned back when Neji stirred again. He moved up and lay down so that he was face to face with Neji when the Hyuuga began to slowly open his eyes. For a moment his pearly white eyes appeared unfocused, Gaara began to lean closer for his good morning kiss when Neji's eyes finally narrowed and the redhead felt himself being pushed away.

He fell onto his back and Neji sat up, "Don't kiss me," he said pulling his long dark hair back, "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

Gaara sat up as well and leaned against Neji's bare shoulder, "Then brush your teeth."

The brunette glared at him, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why should I? It's Saturday."

"You have to tell your brother to keep his hands to himself."

"I'll call him."

"I have to go to work."

"Call in sick."

"For the love of God!" Neji threw the blanket aside and stood up, "How long do you plan on staying?!"

Gaara stretched his arms above his head, wincing at the pain in his back, "As long as I feel like it." He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and scooted across the bed, "Now lay back down." Eight times wasn't enough, Neji needed to love him more.

Neji shook his head, "Even if it is Saturday I can't stay in bed all day," He started moving around the room, gathering up Gaara's clothes and getting his own from the closet and dresser.

"So get up, get dressed and I'll take you home, ok?" He threw Gaara's clothes onto the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

The Sabaku looked under the blanket at the dried cum on his legs and stomach and the bruises and nail marks on his thighs, noting that moving would not be a pleasant experience. He decided to sit back and wait for Neji to come out of the bathroom and help him.

He frowned when the bed made a squelching noise- ew- a wet spot. He rolled over, cocooning himself in the blankets and stopped on his stomach, just shy of falling off the bed. He sighed and shut his eyes; Neji had slept on this pillow last night.

"You look like a caterpillar," Gaara jumped and looked over his shoulder at Neji who was fully dressed and groomed, "I thought I told you to get up."

He hadn't even noticed he started dozing, "Get out from under the blanket," Neji pushed a damp cloth against Gaara's exposed neck, "Here, the maids will take care of the bedding… Hopefully they won't tell Uncle Hiashi."

Gaara shifted and allowed Neji to pull the blanket off. He rolled onto his back and set the cloth lazily on his stomach, "You clean me up."

The Hyuuga didn't offer any arguments as he silently wiped Gaara's lower body.

-SCENE-

((Flashback))

He had a guess about who the flower was from, and if he was right then… Honestly he wouldn't know how to feel about it. However, if he was wrong, then he didn't want to give someone the wrong idea about him being interested. These thoughts drove him to bring the wooden flower to school in his pocket and run his fingers over it every now and then.

But enough of that! The moment of truth had come!

Ceramics.

Deidara reached into the pockets he had sewn on his pink and plum argyle sweater vest and put the flower in the ponytail on top of his head before entering the classroom.

"Hey, yo where my niggas at!!" He cried as he ran across the room, haphazardly dodging various people and stools.

Kakuzu let out an undignified squawk as the blond jumped onto his back, "Deidara!"

Deidara grinned cheekily as he climbed onto his stool and sat there while Kakuzu fumed over the handprints in his coil pot, "Hiya Stitches, un."

"What's got you so damn hyper?" grunted Hidan who had been snickering at Kakuzu's plight and was now eyeing the flower suspiciously, "And why do you have a stranger's wood on your head?"

Ah good, he knew if he made a good enough entrance Hidan, who would have started running his big mouth anyway, would mention the flower. Deidara snickered in his head, 'teehee, stranger's wood', "Oh, I just really like it, un." He said innocently, glancing to the back of the room where the suspect was.

Sasori was staring blankly at the table in front of him, showing no hint of having overheard. Deidara wrinkled his nose and huffed, the damnable Sabaku would rather stare at a table than make it obvious as to whether or not he constructed a flower and left it at Deidara's seat?!

He chewed on his thumb conspiratorially, very well, if dropping… Could he call trying to get Sasori's attention and then checking for clues 'hint dropping'? Whatever, he tried indirect, now for direct… But how? HOW?!

He pondered this as he left his unfinished head on the table and went to the kiln room to see if his extra credit pinch pot had been fired yet.

The kiln room consisted of a short, narrow hallway that had two shelves on the left side, one for pieces that needed to be fired, another for pieces that had been fired and needed to be glazed; then a shelf on the right side for finished pieces that the students were supposed to take to the teacher to have graded.

The end of the hallway opened up into a larger room that had two kilns against the wall. He examined the second shelf on the left, looking for the familiar round, little bowl that would have his initials carved on the bottom.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching he put his hands in his pocket and went over to the kilns. One was on and-- He leaned over the open one and saw his pinch pot, fantastic. Now all he needed was for the teacher to unload it so he could start glazing. Deidara tapped his chin, to bother her or to wait patiently… He should work on Sasori's head before it got too dry for major shaping… The pinch pot could wait.

He made to return to his seat but halfway through the hall he had to stop, or else he would have collided with- "Hiya Sasori!" He said brightly

Sasori stared at him blankly, "Move."

Deidara frowned then made a small 'o' when he realized the redhead must be looking for something on the 'fired once shelf' which was behind him. If he moved either backward to the kilns or pressed up against the shelves Sasori would be able to get by… "Ne, Sasori, I wanna ask you something."

"Move."

He frowned again, "I will but, well, did you give me this flower? Un." He pointed to the little wooden trinket in his hair. Embarrassment had tightened up his throat so much that he had barely gotten the words out. Deidara persevered though, because he just had to know where the exquisite flower came from.

Sasori glanced at it briefly then stared back down at Deidara, "I said 'move' Tori."

Deidara's frowned deepened to a scowl, "I will in a second! Did you give me this flower??"

There was a brief moment of silence where Deidara could hear that the rest of the class outside the kiln room had stopped chattering and moving about as well. He'd bet Tobi that they were listening in to see if he would die.

Sasori, being nearly a full head taller than Deidara, leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. Similar to yesterday, Sasori's face was blank, but his eyes were burning, "Will you move on your own, or will I have to move you myself?"

Dropping all pretences of bravery, Deidara gulped, "Will it hurt if you have to move me?"

Sasori nodded and Deidara tried to grin but his lips only shook for a moment before he gave up, "I'll move." He pushed his back against the shelf of finished sculptures and Sasori brushed past him.

The blond hurried out of the kiln room and back to his seat, pretending not to notice that people began talking and working again once he passed them. He sat down and stared at the sculpture of Sasori's head. He briefly considered smashing in the face but decided against ruining a week's work.

Honestly, it was a simple yes or no question. Yet Sasori couldn't even confirm or deny whether or not the flower was from him.

He glared at the real Sasori, who had returned to his seat. Deidara leaned over the table; not caring that he bumped into Kakuzu again, to see was the redhead was glazing.

"Deidara… Deidara!" The blond yelped as Kakuzu shoved him back by his forehead, "Watch it! You were getting your bleached hair on my octopus."

Deidara climbed back onto his stool and puffed out his cheeks at Kakuzu, "You want to bone Hidan, un."

"Wha?" Hidan, who seemed to have the amazing power of hearing his name even with music blasting in his ears, looked up, "What'd I miss?"

Kakuzu was glared fiercely at Deidara who was returning the look with a snarky smirk, "Oh nothing, nothing." He sang, "Now if you'll excuse me," He stood up and slunk towards the back of the room where Sasori was sitting.

Although he was quietly approaching him from behind, Deidara got the distinct impression that Sasori knew he was coming. He sat down next to the redhead and saw that he was painting a scorpion about the size of his hand. Its back had an opening that made it look sort of like a bowl… But there were also slits almost as if—

"Are you making an ashtray? Un."

Sasori put his scorpion ashtray and paintbrush down to regard Deidara with what looked like distaste but the blond kept rambling, "That's… Different, un. But cool though! Hey Sasori means 'scorpion' doesn't it? I just randomly know that, I wasn't up last night looking up name meanings or anything, who said I was?!"

Then, ever so slowly, one of Sasori's eyebrows rose to give off the slight hint of incredulity. Deidara blinked in return, finally! A show of reaction! He needed to work off of his, "So I was sculpting your face. I hadn't planned on it, just so you know, un. I started off making a head and it sort of started to look like you. I'm making it a cookie jar, do you like cookies?"

The redhead was still staring at him as though he were a freak. Deidara? A freak?! Perish the thought! Deidara began swaying to and fro on the stool, "Hey I know! How about I sit here and work on it so I can look at you for reference-"

"No." Sasori turned away from him and began started working on the ashtray again.

Deidara gaped at him for a moment before he huffed, "Why the Hell not?! Un! I demand you allow me artistic freedom!"

"You," growled Sasori, dropping his tools and getting into Deidara's face much like in the kiln room, "Purposefully put air bubbles in a clay castle so that it would explode in the kiln and take five other things with it."

"For-"

"I know all about your pathetic excuse for a philosophy that 'art is fleeting' and it only goes to show that you have no idea what art is. Now," He turned to fully face Deidara, "Do you want to leave class today because it's over or because you had to go to the hospital after getting stabbed with a broken paintbrush?"

"… You're fond of offering ultimatums aren't you?" Deidara sat stubbornly in front of Sasori, "Come on! Let's be friends!" He wasn't quite sure why he asked to be friends but pausing now would only allow Sasori to say no again, "How about it? My first name is Deidara, just so you know; you don't have to call me by my last name."

More silence...

For a second Deidara dared to hope that Sasori was thinking about it. Only after the redhead snapped the end off of his paintbrush did the blond return dismally to his seat.

Deidara had managed to leave Sasori alone for the rest of the week- Mostly because the Sabaku had gotten suspended for getting into a fight... That meant he had beaten the crap out of some guy named Yakushi Kabuto- Anyway, it was Monday morning before school when Deidara noticed Sasori standing near a vending machine with his cousin Temari.

He sidled up to them like a skunk, "Good morning Sasori! Miss Temari!" He said brightly.

He really wasn't as stupid as he knew Itachi thought he was. The Sabakus were all very frightening, especially Temari. She was an irrational estrogen factory and Deidara, after watching a very enlightening show on TV, did not trust anything that could bleed for five days and not die.

"Hey!"

Deidara blinked and looked at the cousins who were staring at them, "… Did I space out?" He knew he was nervous, but they didn't have to know. He kept a safe distance that would give him a running head start, but he kept his tone casual, "Sorry, I'm still a little tired, un. So how about that cafeteria breakfast? I know how they complain all about it in the movies but I think that stuff is dandy."

Temari looked at Sasori, "Do you know him?"

Deidara raised his hand, "He sure does! We're buddies from 5th and 6th period, un." He smiled impishly at Sasori but it quickly faded under the stabbing glare that he was receiving from the redhead.

"Really…" Muttered Temari with offensively obvious skepticism, "Well then, Sasori, I'm in no hurry to get kicked out of school so I'll leave you to deal with him."

"I just got back," Muttered Sasori, pushing away from the wall and shoving Temari away, "Go seduce someone."

Temari smirked and eyed Deidara before she sauntered off down the hall. Deidara blinked, was her skirt honestly so short he was catching glimpses of her… Unmentionables whenever she took a step?

He looked at Sasori, "… Friend?"

"I gave you a chance to leave me alone" Said Sasori, moving closer and grabbing Deidara's collar, "I heard you were an airhead but I didn't think anyone could possibly be this stupid…"

Deidara puffed up his cheeks, "I'm not an airhead!" He tentatively touched Sasori's forearm, "Let me sit with you today-" A proverbial light bulb turned on in Deidara's head, "I'll give you money, un."

Sasori's grip loosened slowly, "How much?"

"Uh… I have…" Deidara reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Sasori released him completely and opened the wallet.

"Ceramics, then you continue to leave me alone or give me another twenty dollars." He pulled out a single bill and tossed the wallet up into the air before walking off after his cousin.

Deidara tried pathetically to catch it but merely fell onto the ground after it. He watched Sasori go and smirked, "Mwuahahaha! Just as planned! OW!"

Hidan glared down at him, "Watch it you damn blond! You hit my foot with your fat body."

"Good! I hope it's broken!" He stood up and went to kick Hidan but jumped when the bell rang, "EFF!!" He was late for class… How did he miss the tardy bell?

((End Flashback))

-SCENE-

For a moment he thought he had fallen asleep in class, but as the fuzzy room before him sharpened and feeling of peace faded away, Deidara recognized the setting of Sasori's room.

He started to shift but the arm around his waist kept him from going too far. Deidara sighed, he was covered in goose bumps and wanted to lean off the bed and get the blanket. At the moment he and Sasori were naked and only covered from the waist up by Sasori's thin white sheet.

_"EFF!!"_

Deidara smiled a little, he had been dreaming about way back when. He closed his eyes again and sighed, he'd actually paid money for Sasori's company. It seemed like forever ago that he had been giddy to get to school each morning…

"Mmm…" He forced his body to relax and feigned sleep as the redhead stirred. He felt Sasori move closer and kiss his shoulder softly.

It was strange, but comforting; the gentle kisses Sasori would place on his shoulders and neck when Deidara was 'asleep'. They never lasted though, in fact, the Tori was deeply under the impression that Sasori was only that way because he was still half asleep.

Without fail there would be one small kiss and the cycle of agony would begin again, though Deidara wouldn't complain. A little show of affection was welcome as far as he was concerned.

"Deidara…"

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Sasori moved to sit up and for a moment he just stared at his clock-radio that was blinking 11:13am.

Deidara rolled onto his back, wincing and looking up at Sasori. He looked tired but almost eager to be awake and face the day. That was a misconception that Deidara noted about Sabaku Sasori, he didn't make any effort at all to 'hide his emotions', he was just honestly not very expressive.

He started to smile but quickly caught himself; Sasori had been getting more and more hostile lately, especially when Deidara showed any signs of joy.

"Breakfast."

"Un?" He had to move, fantastic. The blond pushed himself into a sitting position similar to Sasori's, but he only paused a moment to locate some of his clothes in the dreary morning light on the bedroom floor.

The thin carpet offered his feet no warmth as he set about covering his body while Sasori muttered, "bacon, cheese and avocado omelette and coffee." as he took out his phone and began texting.

Deidara nodded and limped out the door, shivering slightly. Even in the unnaturally cold autumn the Sabakus would NOT have a heater running in the night; Deidara's thin gray shirt and red pants did little more than the floor to help him.

He looked up from his feet and jumped when he saw Kankurou, already up and dressed, pouring a cup of fresh coffee. After being caught with Sakon in the bathroom yesterday – innocent as the meeting had been – Deidara hadn't exactly been hoping to be left alone with Kankurou anytime soon.

He put his head back down and tried to go about searching the mini-fridge for the omelette materials without gaining any attention.

The silence was thick but natural at the same time; he couldn't remember the last actual conversation he'd had with anyone, so just having Kankurou glance at him every so often without speaking was not very different from usual.

Deidara wondered if the brunette maybe compared him to Sakon. They had both been rather snarky in the beginning; they had both been rather obstinate in ignoring all the warnings given them… Hell! They both had hair styled to cover one side of their face!

The Tori made a small noise in substitute for a laugh as he cracked open an egg into a small measuring pitcher and added milk.

Kankurou looked at him fully this time and frowned, "… Morning…"

Deidara looked at him in surprise but responded with a somewhat croaky, "Good morning…"

The thick but natural atmosphere suddenly turned tense and smothering. The sound of the front door slamming caused them both to jump; Deidara more noticeably because he had accidentally kicked the oven.

It seemed that Gaara had returned from wherever he had been. The youngest Sabaku came storming up the stairs looking ruffled and a bit peeved.

"Hey squirt, where have you been?" Kankurou set his mug down and looked away from Deidara to Gaara.

Gaara glared at Deidara, who quickly turned back to cooking, then at Kankurou, "I was out… Why isn't anyone else up?"

"Couldn't say little brother, I just got up too." Kankurou had taken the dismissive hint and didn't ask what Gaara had been doing 'out'.

Sasori emerged from his room in blue pajama pants and paused to nod at Kankurou and Gaara before he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV with their universal remote.

"Hmph…"

Gaara crossed his arms and started to head down the hall to his room. Suddenly he stopped as if he had just remembered something, "Kankurou." He said without turning towards his brother.

"Hm?"

"Stop hitting Sakon."

Deidara nearly dropped his spatula but the last thing he wanted was attention on him. He could practically hear Kankurou and Sasori's shock. They never actually spoke of what they all knew was going on. Why would Gaara suddenly tell Kankurou to stop?

"I-- … Sure little brother."

Even with the constant catering to Gaara, Deidara had not expected Kankurou to give in to something like that so easily. No demand for an explanation, no arguments, just 'sure little brother.' Hesitant as the reply was Kankurou agreed to it without a fight. Gaara gave a curt nod and disappeared down the hall.

Deidara chanced a look at Sasori who was staring after the younger redhead. His eyes were narrowed in confusion and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

For a moment it was only a spark in the air and then it ignited. It seemed Sasori and Kankurou were enraged, not at Gaara, but at whatever had caused Gaara to break the comfortable rotation of the Sabaku family.

Deidara grated pepper jack and sharp cheddar cheese into the mixture of egg and milk in the pan. If he got the food done before the commercials –Kankurou and Sasori were watching Courage the Cowardly Dog- then he might not have to bear the brunt of their anger.

While the egg was cooking he started chopping an avocado. Sasori preferred them on the outside with a little bit of sour cream. He was grateful to Kankurou for making coffee ahead of time. That was one less he had to do if he wanted to reach his goal.

He stood on his tip toes, biting his lip so as not to cry out from the stabbing pain that went up his spine, and grabbed a plate from the cupboard over the stove. He turned the heat off, moved the omelette carefully onto the plate, chopped it into thirds and the placed the avocados on top.

The commercials had just started when Deidara handed the plate along with a cup of coffee to Sasori. He glared at it for a moment, looking for anything that might upset him. After a moment he took a bite and looked at Kankurou, "Want one?"

"…Yeah."

Deidara sighed with relief and shuffled back to the stove to begin on another breakfast. He glanced over his shoulder at the cousins sitting next to each other with an air of camaraderie. His expression saddened and he looked back down at the stove. '… We used to be that way.'

-SCENE-

((Flashback))

Deidara hissed to himself, he was going horribly broke from buying time with Sasori. He wished to God he could figure out a way to not have to pay twenty dollars for an hour and a half.

"You know," He said as he sat next to Sasori and handed him four five dollar bills, "You're kind of like a prostitute."

Woodshop, where people could hear, was probably not the best time to say something like that, but Deidara had gotten tired of awkward silences that cost him a week's worth of lunch money. A full two whole weeks and he had already gotten nearly two hundred dollars into the allowance hole with his parents. But Deidara knew- he knew that Sasori enjoyed his company.

Sasori stared at him with the look that Deidara became used to seeing when he said something stupid. The redhead held out his hand, "The new fee is thirty dollars."

"WHAT?!" Squawked the blond, "Oh come on Sasori!" They were getting more looks, people had been uncomfortable to see Deidara following the redheaded Sabaku around, but he didn't care. There was something about Sasori that made him curious and he wanted to find out what it was. "You're gonna put me in the poor house! Un." He brushed his hair out of his face and made his biggest puppy eyes to date.

"I'm not forcing you to stick around." Deadpanned Sasori, shoving Deidara away from him and almost knocking him off the stool, "Shouldn't you be working on a birdhouse or something?"

Not forcing him to stick around? Hell, Deidara had to practically fight to stick around. His usually present friends, Hidan and Kakuzu had taken to keeping their distance on this side of lunch, none of the usual freshman girls would run up to him requesting a hug because he was 'so cute,' only Itachi stayed with him at the bus stop after school.

But he was confident that there was something about the Sabaku family that the rumors had missed. Of course Sasori had been rude at first, but it almost seemed as though… He was admitting to himself that he wanted to be Deidara's friend too.

"Y-You're making a puppet!" Exclaimed Deidara, "I can't be outdone by you! I'm just as artistically-"

"Anything you make you'll just destroy," said Sasori, calmly searching through the basket of hand-tools that each station was equipped with, "Now make your little birdhouse."

Deidara pouted and rubbed his shoulder against Sasori. The previous week this gesture would have gotten him a punch to the face – Deidara found that out the hard way – But now Sasori only glared at him. The Tori smiled cheekily, "Ne, if you're the art god's own cousin, why don't you show me how it's done?"

"Because you're an idiot and it would be wasted on you." Sasori shoved Deidara away with his shoulder, "You're too touchy feely."

Rather than make a louder scene Deidara put on his prettiest smile and leaned his head onto Sasori's shoulder, "How about this? You come to my house after school, I've got a lot of art supplies there, we can paint my most bestest muse." Sasori turned and looked at him again, interested, but still skeptical, "If you think I'm no good at art after that, I'll leave you alone."

"… Deal."

The rest of the class broke out into mutters but Deidara didn't care. He was basking in the glow of sweet, sweet victory. It was only near the end of woodshop that he noticed Sasori had changed his mind about demanding ten more dollars.

((End Flashback))

-SCENE-

There were five people in the car but only two were conscious, they had been driving for several hours but their destination was nearing quickly.

The one figure in the passenger bounced a little, "I hope he isn't mad at me… Nawh, he's probably not."

The second figure, who was driving, smirked, "I don't see why he would be. It will be a nice surprise." They wouldn't actually be getting there until it was well into the wee hours of the morning but they didn't plan on making contact until Monday. That way they would be well rested and energetic.

"Would you shits shut the fuck up?!" The only female in the car opened her eyes and glared at the pair, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Beauty sleep won't help you at all you hag!" Cried the figure on the passenger side, practically leaning into the backseat trying to hit her.

The girl struck him with her pillow and the yelling match began, "WATCH IT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"TRY THINKING OF SOMETHING ORIGINAL TO SAY YOU SKAG-WHORE!"

"I DON'T NEED TO BOTHER ON ORIGINALITY WITH A MORON LIKE YOU!"

"HA! YOUR VOCABULARY IS JUST SO SMALL THAT ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLOAT YOUR ONE AND TWO SYLLABLE WORD SENTENCES WITH CUSSING!!"

"That's enough!"

The girl and boy fell silent and looked at Kimimaro who was gripping the wheel a little too tightly for comfort, "For the love of sweet and gentle Jesus, Shut. Up. Ukon, check the map."

Ukon glared at the girl in the backseat and settled back down before grabbing the crumpled map out from under his feet.

Kimimaro didn't actually need it; he just wanted to distract one of them before the fighting escalated to something only Orochimaru could stop. He shuddered to think of the headache he'd have from one of those.

"Tayuya, wake up Jirobou and Kidomaru."

Tayuya growled at the order but went about shaking her seatmates. The '98 Saturn S Series Wagon they were riding in, while roomy enough, was truly very cramped for three teenagers trying to nap comfortably, especially with Jirobou.

"Hey fatass! Wake up!"

Ukon looked at Kimimaro, "Er, we're supposed to merge onto I80 pretty soon… I think…"

Kimimaro nodded, "I know," He glanced at the Tsuin who was looking even more antsy that he usually did. This was a mixture of nerves and too many energy drinks he was sure, "it was good of Orochimaru-sama to let us take on of his cars," He muttered, "You should make sure to bring something back for him."

In his periphery he saw Ukon roll his eyes, "I will, I will"

"Are we there yet?" Kidomaru looked around groggily and seemed a bit depressed that he was still in the car, "Why did I have to wake up?"

"Because," replied Kimimaro, "If you sleep the entire way you'll throw off your schedule. We're going to stay up until 7 o'clock Sunday and wake up at 8am on Monday."

Kidomaru grumbled under his breath while Jirobou, freshly awake thanks to Tayuya, asked, "How much longer until we get there?"

"About another hour." Said Ukon, staring at the map intently even though he was completely hopeless at reading it.

Tayuya snorted, "I hope your brother is less of a bitch than you are."

Ukon turned around leaned into the backseat again as their fight resumed, "Well I hope he punches you in the crotch until your nose bleeds!"

"We're supposed to be friends." Jirobou tried to interject over Tayuya and Ukon's yelling.

"I wish you BOTH weren't such bitches!" Shouted Kidomaru, trying to kick all three of them even though Jirobou was completely blameless in the situation.

This continued for about three minutes until Kimimaro's warning glare brought silence and peace back to the car. Kimimaro stared at the road ahead, deciding that it would be better to let the other four doze off as they were currently doing. He sighed inwardly; at least they were almost there.

**-SCENE-**

**End Chapter **

**Corvin: Wow that was the longest chapter I've written since the final chapter of Dark Diary**

**Kyo: Should you be getting ready for school?**

**Corvin: Shouldn't you be NOT burning that textbook?**

**Botan: Pwned. Dudes, I think I found an old French fry in my backpack **

**Corvin: Hawh, gross. Anyway! So sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter! **


	9. Naoi

Corvin: It's funny, I figured I wouldn't get much feedback on this fic since there weren't even any other fics on it. But I swear I get the most passionate comments XD I'm happy

Kyo: So happy you kept the files backed up? :D

Corvin: ; 3; Ah yes, that, I really am sorry about chapter 4 you guys! The original chapter is on my desktop and I won't be getting on that until I get my hands on a Windows XP Startup Disk…

Botan: Do you even know what that is?

Corvin: SHUT UP! Anyway, after watching the show and reading the manga (I hadn't ever seen Deidara or whatever when I first started writing him) I've decided to stop the whole 'yeah' or 'un' or whatever thing. But, rather than go through all my files just to delete it, I'm just going to tell everyone!

Kyo: Way to be a lazy skank.

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto or any other mentioned characters

* * *

**1. Milk**

**2. Wheat bread **

3. Garbage bags 

_4. Condoms _

_5. Tampons_

5. Cookies

The list was written in four different people's handwriting. Sasori had started the list, Kankurou had been passing by and probably jotted something down that he'd thought of on the spot, Temari could either need those things or was just being crass and Gaara… Yashamaru's already strained expression twitched; Gaara just had a sweet tooth.

He pulled the note off the front door and put it in his pocket. The kids usually left a shopping list lying around if they didn't feel like going to the store. He'd have to make the trip after he took a shower.

The sound of stomping made him perk his ears up. Kankurou stormed down the stairs, still in the process of pulling on his coat. He didn't even look at Yashamaru as he slammed the front door shut behind him.

Even if they hated him, it pained Yashamaru's heart to see the kids so distressed. Kankurou looked like he'd gone to Hell and came back through purgatory. It was probably because of Sakon; he had been making trouble for Kankurou often these days.

He went into his room and began stripping.

Kankurou was looking more like Sakyuu every day. He used to be such a round faced, chubby little boy but with the baby fat gone he had acquired all his father's sharp, handsome features.

Yashamaru turned on the water and put his hand under the stream, waiting for it to warm up.

He heard more creaking and he looked up as his nostalgic smile faded. His room was directly under Gaara's, so the noise he heard was no doubt the small redhead. Yashamaru was too busy glaring at the ceiling to notice his hand was turning red from the heat of the water.

((Flashback))

He and his siblings did not spend enough time in their own neighborhood, or so Kankurou had decided. There were too many people who were feeling brave enough to point at his car and even chuckle at the message scratched into the paint.

It wasn't that big of a deal. Did he ever promise Sakon that their relationship was exclusive? Of course not! Sure, he had considered making it so, but…even having the inclination of sticking only to Sakon was a warning sign. Kankurou had immediately remedied the situation.

Despite hesitant speech and a soft personality, Matsuri had been pathetically easy to get into bed. All he had to do was saunter up to her and offer her a ride home.

Two weeks later, after blowing Sakon off several times and snapping at him for asking too many questions, Kankurou got caught.

The brunette shook his head stubbornly. He would NOT feel guilty – that would imply that he did something wrong, and sleeping with Matsuri was perfectly ok.

He wasn't sure which road Sakon would take. No doubt the kid ran off without a second thought to where he was going. Kankurou's eyes caught the familiar grey hair disappearing over a wooden fence that led to a backyard.

It appeared luck was on his side; Sakon hadn't been able to get far. He pulled over and climbed out of his car to give chase.

"Sakon!" He hoisted himself over the gate with ease and quickly caught up to the younger male. "Hold up you little bitch!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Sakon's face and eyes were dry but his voice was thick.

"Right, because it totally wasn't _you _who scratched up the side of my car." Kankurou held Sakon tight around the waist. "You and I are going back to my house for a talk."

"I said LET. GO!" The last two words were punctuated with sharp elbows digging into the Sabaku's ribs. Kankurou growled dangerously and squeezed Sakon harder, effectively knocking the breath out of the squirming boy.

While Sakon coughed weakly, Kankurou dragged him back to the car.

He could see tears running down Sakon's face again as he threw the smaller boy in through the driver's side door before shoving him over more to climb in. But Kankurou was too angry to care. He wasn't quite sure who or what he was the most angry about; the adamant refusal that sleeping with other people was wrong did not mean he wasn't unhappy about being caught. He always said that people who got caught cheating should be put to death – not because of the act, but because anyone stupid enough to get caught was better off dead.

Kankurou hated it when his words were thrown back in his face.

"No matter what you say," Sakon muttered croakily, "we're still over… I'm never going to forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness," said Kankurou, patting his pockets and the dashboard before he realized he had left the keys in the ignition."you'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

"I'm NOT scared of you," snapped Sakon, glaring at him openly.

"Then you've gotten stupid."

-Line-

Sasori was in the shower so it was up to him to change the sheets. Deidara winced at the ugly mess of sperm and blood under the Sabaku's blue comforter. If only it was the first time he'd seen one like it.

He tossed the pillows onto the floor and bundled the rest of the bedding up into the fitted sheet. Next would be cleaning the mattress...

The blond glanced out the window as he leaned over and blinked when he saw Kankurou's car pulling into the driveway.

He and the rest of the house had been awoken by yelling that morning, but he had been in bed with Sasori and therefore unable to investigate. Sasori got very angry if Deidara disturbed him while he was asleep.

He knew that Kankurou had begun bringing people other than Sakon home again, but he was surprised that the brunette had gotten caught so quickly-

Deidara's thoughts took an abrupt turn when he saw Kankurou pull a struggling Sakon out of the car. "No…" It was the same; it was almost exactly the same.

Kankurou's face was dark with rage as he dragged the Tsuin into the house and out of Deidara's sight. He could hear the front door slam and the thunder of the pair's footsteps up the stairs. Sakon was still yelling at Kankurou to let him go, but was getting no reply from the brunette.

The bedding lay on the floor forgotten as Deidara sank to his knees. Not Sakon… Why did it have to happen to Sakon?

((Double Flashback))

"… Deidara, right?"

The blond jumped and looked over his shoulder at the smaller figured standing on the other side of the couch. Per usual after waking up, Sasori had sent him out to make some breakfast and coffee.

It was early in the morning so Deidara hadn't expected to see anyone else. He gave a small, short nod before returning to his duties.

However, it seemed his response did not satisfy Kankurou's feisty lover. "Well, I'm Sakon…good to meet you too…"

Trying to make friends with someone who had already pushed the envelope by managing to stay in a relationship with Kankurou for more than three months would only get them both in trouble. Deidara remained silent, bustling back and forth between filling up the coffee filter and buttering the toast.

For a moment he thought his silent treatment had succeeded.

"Don't be a baff."

Deidara blinked and looked over his shoulder. Sakon was glaring at him with an expression that the blond bemusedly found oddly reminiscent of his old friend Itachi. He felt his spine stiffening of its own accord; he wanted to rise to Sakon's challenge. Strange, he had figured that inclination would be gone by now…

"A what?"

"A baff."

"What's that?"

"It's what you're being."

Deidara stared at him. But slowly, ever so slowly, he began to smile. "Whatever." He turned away and began working on breakfast once again, but this time, Sakon seemed to take their bantering as a welcome. He sauntered over and peered around his shoulder. "What are you making? Something delicious? Enough for me?"

"Breakfast," he said shortly. "now back up shorty, you're crowding me."

"I'll crowd your face." Sakon wrinkled his nose and Deidara couldn't help but grin in return. This freshman sure was a cute one; he was what Hidan might have been like if he were cute.

"Hey."

His muscles, which he hadn't even noticed relaxing, immediately went tense. Deidara moved stiffly away from Sakon, hoping against hope that their close proximity would be forgiven, if only just that once.

Sakon huffed and looked at Kankurou, "I thought you wanted to sleep." He crossed his arms but still practically skipped over to the shirtless brunette.

Kankurou smirked at Sakon's subconscious display of eagerness to be near him. "I didn't want you sitting out here by yourself."

It was a very innocent…well, it was a mostly innocent, slightly suggestive thing to say. But Deidara knew from the light stress of _by yourself _that Kankurou wasn't happy with him. However, he hadn't openly reacted, so Deidara felt safe in assuming he was let off the hook that once, but there was also a warning that he needed to keep his distance.

With their bantering as background noise he made the plate look as pretty as possible.

He _would_ keep his distance of course, but Deidara knew he'd hold a secret fondness for the boy. He chuckled silently to himself when Sakon shoved Kankurou off the couch for 'taking up all the breathing space.'

((End double flashback))

Deidara winced when he heard a particularly loud slam and all went quiet. Either Kankurou had punched through a wall and frightened Sakon into silence, or he knocked him out.

A barely discernible whimper told him it was the first. His eyes stung as he pushed himself onto his feet. This wasn't right…but there wasn't anything he could do.

((End Flashback))

-Scene-

((Flashback))

"Keep working on it, you'll get better." The young man zipped up his fly and left the bathroom. She, however, remained on her knees, still coughing from some of the bitter semen going down the wrong tube.

She was thirteen years old and it was her first time giving head. In fact, it was her first time doing anything. After walking in on her older cousin, Sasori, having sex with a blonde girl – he seemed to prefer blondes – she'd felt she needed to catch up. Kankurou and Gaara were still young and looked up to her; she needed to learn everything she could so that she could in turn teach it to them. She had to act as their mother now.

Temari wiped off her mouth and stood up. Her reflection revealed her eyes to be bloodshot and teary from choking and her pigtails to be disheveled. The mess was courtesy of Sajin, an older boy who was a notorious slut. Not bad, easily fixed.

Maybe it was the constant mental preparation over the past two days, maybe it was because she was loose. Whatever the reason, Temari didn't feel dirty at all. In fact, she felt gratified. Somehow, what she'd done and would do many more times was good for her family.

She wouldn't wait for someone special to settle down with. That was dangerous; they had all learned it that day. No, she'd take what she wanted from who she wanted when she wanted it.

With a tug here, a splash of water there, and just a little touch up of her mascara, she was done. With a practiced smile pasted on her face, she exited the girl's bathroom where Kankurou was waiting.

"How was it?"

She thought briefly on the taste and texture. "Disgusting."

He eyed her face before crossing his arms and stating resolutely, "I'll kick his ass then."

Freshly entered into middle school and Kankurou was already on probation for three fights. She grinned at him, the fights were all on her behalf. What a good little brother.. she'd make his favorite tonight. "Please do."

He walked her to class before departing for the roof. They had a great dynamic, her family; her, Sasori, Kankurou, and Gaara. They protected each other, loved each other, and trusted each other. What did they need a psycho mother or an adulterous father and uncle for?

Temari snarled at the blank notebook page in front of her at the thought of Yashamaru. Bitter feelings began to rise from the pit of her stomach but she quickly squashed them down. No use crying over spilled blood.

((End Flashback))

-Scene-

The tension was horrible. Kankurou had been gone all Sunday and had arrived only ten minutes before the family left for school. Neither Temari nor Sasori had asked where he had been; strangely enough, Gaara asked if he had gone to see Sakon.

Sasori and Gaara were sitting in the backseat with their headphones on; neither of them talked much in the morning. Without the radio on, the two in the front seat could hear the sound of their music bleeding into the air.

Kankurou, who obviously had a hangover, was driving and Temari, who was obviously frightened for her life due to Kankurou's driving, was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Do you want me to drive?" She asked for the fourth time as she clutched her seatbelt.

"I'm fine," Kankurou snapped as he ran a stop sign, nearly hitting a white truck. His face said otherwise. His eyes were bloodshot and narrow, his brow was furrowed, and he had a bruise forming on his left cheek. Wherever he'd been, he'd gotten in a fight.

"That's bullshit Kankurou, you look like Hell." Temari exhaled slowly as he reached a stoplight and abruptly slammed on the brakes. "Why are you even coming to school?" And, she neglected to add, scaring the life out of her. She briefly cast an envious glance at the redheads in the back who seemed completely unfazed by the reckless driving.

Kankurou answered her with a glare.

"Don't think the 'big, tough, scary man' look has any effect on me." Temari glared right back before grudgingly adding, "the light's green."

They were off once again.

"I don't get it…"

She looked at him. "What Gaara said?"

Kankurou scowled further. "Yeah…I don't get it."

"Neither do I," said Temari. "…did you go see Sakon?"

"I said I didn't and I didn't!" Kankurou slammed on the brakes once again, this time to stop in the middle of the road. "You drive."

They switched sides, Kankurou getting out of the car and Temari scooting over. Once he had shut the door and buckled his seatbelt, Kankurou buried his face in his hands. "I'm tired."

"You don't have to go to school."

"Yeah I do." Kankurou leaned his head back and sighed, "I don't want him getting any ideas."

Temari shrugged. When they had gotten into their teenage years and hormones began acting up, she had thought her brother and cousin's behavior towards their significant others was deviant and wrong. But somewhere down the line it had become the norm in their house and Gaara, the sexually suppressed youngest, was the oddity.

"So I noticed you were doing bookwork." Normally they weren't very talkative, albeit more so than Sasori and Gaara, but the morning was a time for waking up.

She decided to allow the conversation, though. Kankurou obviously needed something else to change his train of thought. "I got a new tutor."

"I know." Kankurou raised an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"So he gave me work." Temari's own eyebrow twitched when her younger brother's lips began to curl.

"So?"

"I figured I might as well do it," Temari snapped. "I'm allowed to work on school if I feel like it; maybe I just don't want everyone to think I'm an idiot!"

"…Tem, don't think the 'crazy bitch' voice has an effect on me." Damn, she hated it when he did that.

"Nara Shikamaru," she said as she pulled into the school parking lot. "he's an interesting little jerk so I feel like humoring him."

Kankurou nodded. "Fair enough."

-Scene-

"_-And then he took me out from ramen. He'__s kind of a bastard, but he'__s alright."_

There he was, sitting next to Uzumaki Naruto, allowing him to whisper into his ear. Gaara didn't know what they were talking about or who 'he' was, but frankly he didn't care. Neji only loved _him _and it was going to stay that way.

Without a second thought as to where his family was walking, he started towards the pair.

"-But anyway Neji, you were gone all night! Why couldn't we get a hold of you?" Uzumaki Naruto was far too close.

He loomed over them briefly before Neji noticed him and glared. "What do you want?

Gaara eyed him appreciatively before turning to Naruto, glaring with utmost contempt. "I don't like you, Uzumaki."

Naruto gaped at him while Neji scowled and stood. "If that's all, then go away." He looked at Kankurou, who, along with Temari and Sasori, had followed Gaara. "Sakon isn't here yet."

Kankurou responded with a scowl of his own, "I don't recall asking, Rich Boy." Gaara briefly glared at Kankurou but he returned his attention to Neji. Naruto faded more and more from Gaara's focus as the steaming Hyuuga took a step forward.

Intimidation didn't work on any of them. Neji was only doing it so Naruto would see and be encouraged to back off. Neji was so good at handling situations.

"Then excuse my unprovoked words. We'll be going." Naruto immediately followed after Neji.

"Where is he?" Kankurou moved to stand in front of the Hyuuga. "He disappeared again."

"I haven't seen him all weekend." There was a smug undertone in his voice that was meant to offend. "Did you see him, Naruto?"

"Nope."

Naruto grinned brightly and nudged Neji with his elbow. Obviously one of them had seen Sakon, but they weren't going to tell Kankurou about it. Gaara looked at Kankurou and found even himself marveling when the brunette allowed Naruto and Neji to pass. He'd never seen such a look of rage on Kankurou's face.

-Scene-

((Double Flashback))

"Bwahahaha!" Deidara kicked his door open and proudly presented his cluttered bedroom/art studio to the Sabaku. "Prepare to be amazed muh-fah!"

Sasori's unimpressed stare, which had been fixed on the barely visible floor, snapped back to him. "What?"

"You heard me," Deidara grinned. "it's Swahili for 'one who is about to lose.'"

The redhead scoffed and shoved past him. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is!" Deidara cried as he slammed his door shut. "You're not fluent in Swahili!"

"Yes I am."

"…" Deidara blinked. "…really?"

"No." Sasori pulled a light blue sheet over a pile of clean-smelling laundry that had been carelessly dumped on the bed and sat down.

"Hey," the previously daunted blond began to smile again. "you just made a joke."

"No I didn't," Sasori deadpanned. "I was being sarcastic."

Deidara pouted. "But the joke was implied!"

"Was it?"

"Yes! Because that's how your sense of humor manifests!"

Sasori's expression didn't even twitch. "I have a sense of humor?"

"Er…uhm… Get 'im Tobi!"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!" A green parrot with an orange face burst out of Deidara's walk-in closet and fluttered about for a moment before landing on Sasori's head. "Deidara-sempai! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi leaned down, bit a beak full of Sasori's hair, and began tugging pathetically at it.

Sasori sat on the bed with wide, round eyes, staring straight ahead. Deidara snickered behind his hand when Tobi climbed onto the redhead's shoulder and started biting his face.

"Go Tobi!"

"What the…" Sasori turned his head and stared at the parrot. "What is this?"

"He's my muse," Deidara cooed as he crossed the room and began digging around in a drawer on his nightstand. "Isn't he gorgeous?" He grabbed a handful of his blond hair and tied it up in a ponytail on top of his head. "C'mere Tobi!"

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi landed on top of the ponytail and began nodding his head up and down rapidly. "Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara laughed and skipped over to his chair and canvas. "Ok, ok, ok. Watch this; watch me create ART!"

Sasori raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked pointedly at a pile of burnt canvases in a corner. "Art… Right."

With a shake of his head, Tobi fluttered off of Deidara's ponytail and settled contently on the windowsill. The sun from outside made an almost halo effect that made his tail and the edges of his wings shine.

The redhead leaned back on the bed. "How trite."

"Shut up! Stop being jealous!" Deidara put a fresh canvas on his easel and began grabbing various tubes of paint from the floor around him. "Hand me something to be a palate."

"No."

Deidara huffed and went to his backpack to fetch a notebook. He tore off the cardboard on the back and returned to his seat. "The key ingredient," he did a fairly poor impression of Hubert Farnsworth, "is green."

He squeezed a large amount of lime green onto the cardboard and began his process. Most people observed and sketched a subject before actually painting, but Deidara enjoyed diving right in. It really captured that raw emotion.

Sasori had moved to stand behind him, his brown eyes watching every stroke intently. Yes, definitely intently, not judgmentally.

Tobi was not a still muse. His claws clicked the wood as he scurried about the window sill. Luckily, Deidara had been making a likeness of Tobi in every medium for over a year. He was familiar with the bird's form. He grinned. But Sasori wasn't, so he'd have more trouble. This bet was as good as what?

His hands stilled and he stared up at half ceiling, half red hair for a moment before his eyes drifted shut. Sasori was standing beside him, tilting his head back and kissing him softly.

They parted as Deidara jumped to his feet. "What the- but- you just…" He pursed his lips and stared hard at the Sabaku. "…huh?"

Sasori shook his head slightly and moved forward. "I kissed you." He grabbed a fistful of Deidara's hair and kissed him again. This time, the blond wrapped his arms around Sasori's ribcage and kissed back.

"Deidara-sempai!!" Tobi flew onto Sasori's hair and began pulling on it again.

"Damnit Tobi!"

((End Flashback))

-Scene-

"Go. Away."

_He loves me, I can tell. _Gaara tilted his head back to look Neji in the eye. It hadn't been easy to corner him in the bathroom. He'd been waiting outside the Hyuuga's classrooms clear up until lunch. "Kiss me."

Neji growled but complied. His lips were cold and violent, but Gaara could feel the tenderness in the way Neji cupped the back of his neck. Even as his bottom lip began to ache from being bitten, Gaara felt warm when Neji pushed him up against the tiled wall. The fingers on his stomach and sides, scratching at him, grabbing him, were bruising and painful but at the same time were passionately possessive. The scowl on Neji's face as his eyes glared into Gaara's was so very beautiful it was almost heart breaking.

It was wonderful.

"Ow…" It hurt how hard Neji bit his neck, but he didn't mind. It was cute how Neji couldn't get enough of him.

When the bell rang, Neji pulled back with a curse. "My backpack is in class." Gaara didn't want to let go. Once he'd gotten a taste of intimacy, it hurt to go more than ten minutes without it; without Neji.

"You can get it later." He cuddled against Neji's chest and sighed in blissful contentment.

Gaara might have been hyper sensitive because he had been touched very little before Neji, or maybe because his adrenaline was up due to the Hyuuga's aggression. Either way, the thought of Neji moving away from him seemed like a Hell he wasn't ready to endure.

The bliss was shattered when Neji shoved him away.

"We're at school," he stated simply. "and I told you I don't want people finding out."

"There's no one in here." Gaara looked around as if to prove it. "Who would find out?"

"That's not the point!" Neji hissed, "anyone could walk in. So don't talk to me at school, don't touch me at school, preferably, don't even look at me at school. Got it?"

It was somewhat annoying when Neji played hard to get, but Gaara knew it was because he was afraid of seeming easy. If he was easy, then Gaara wouldn't love him anymore. If he were capable of the expression, Gaara would have smiled indulgently. "Neji…" He fisted the Hyuuga's shirt. "No one is here. Now kiss me again, or I'll go talk to Kankurou."

Neji pecked him on the lips. "Control yourself for four more hours." He pried himself free. "You're already coming home with me."

Gaara frowned, but it easily slipped from his face when he received another kiss. "I expect all of your attention tonight."

"Right, right." Neji waved him off on his way to the door. "Just keep your distance at school."

Left alone, Gaara put his hands in his pockets. "You're very stealthy, I thought it was empty in here." He waited for a moment to be answered, then ordered, "come out."

There was another pause before the far stall was opened and Naruto stepped out, staring at the redhead in shock. "You… you and-"

"Don't interfere." Without another word, Gaara turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving the blond gaping after him.

-Scene-

It was not often that he found himself sitting in front of Orochimaru, glaring at the man's desk and grinding his teeth. He and the principal did not get along ever since they had met several years ago when Orochimaru was still a teacher.

Exchanged words were courteous enough, but something about the smug, contented look on the snake man's face informed Sasuke that he was enjoying the Uchiha's unhappiness. What unhappiness, you ask? Well, anytime now, none other than his darling older brother would pop in and say – "Foolish little brother."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi. "Shut up."

"Now, now Sasuke, that's not very polite." Orochimaru continued to look pleased as he motioned for Itachi to sit down. "Now, this is the third time you were caught texting in class and we have-"

"I wasn't texting!" Sasuke protested. "I got a text and I was turning my phone off."

"Then swore at the teacher when he took your phone," Orochimaru frowned. "we have strict policies Sasuke, and your behavior lately as been increasingly disruptive." He placed a manila envelope on his desk and pushed it towards Itachi. "These are cataloged events made by his homeroom teacher."

Itachi opened it and skimmed the contents. "…Let's cut to the chase. Does my little brother have to do more hours? Pay more money? What?"

"Hmm." Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke and met the boy's bone-melting glare calmly. "Perhaps I've kept him out of class long enough. Shall we continue discussing your brother's predicament over coffee?"

"Sounds good."

Sasuke, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, grabbed his backpack and all but bolted from the room. The only thing more nauseating than that idiot Naruto trying to share details of his personal life was watching his brother flirt with the principal. Honestly! The age difference was around 30 years wasn't it?

He took a deep breath as he wandered down the empty halls. Class was still in session, but there was only about ten minutes until the bell rang. That was enough time to calm down; being in the same room with Orochimaru _and _Itachi was extremely hard on his nerves.

After taking a few breaths and running his hands through his hair several times, Sasuke thought back to the text he had received from Naruto in the middle of his history class.

'_sasuke!!! I saw mx friend k4ssng Gaara!'_

Had he the time, he would have responded with something along the lines of 'who is Gaara?' or maybe 'why should I care?' Instead, like a good student, he turned off the phone he had forgotten to turn off earlier. If Mr. Yoroi didn't have something against him, it wouldn't have been an issue.

Why did he go to this school? Every person in a position of power seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

"Dawdling in the halls now, little brother?"

He looked up at Itachi and Orochimaru and frowned. "I thought you were having coffee."

"The coffee here is awful." Orochimaru waved his hand flippantly. "We're going out."

"Aren't you supposed to run the school?"

"Sasuke, I'm surprised at you." Itachi pursed his lips in overly dramatic mock shame. "I can't believe you would exhibit this kind of behavior. I'm so embarrassed."

It was ridiculous for a 20 year old man to behave in such a manner. Then again, a 50 year old man doing it was even worse. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, who gave him an oily smirk. He shuddered. "I'll go back now."

They would only seek to torment him while he was in their line of sight. As soon as he rounded a corner, Sasuke knew he was safe for another day.

He leaned against the door of his classroom and waited for the bell. Unbidden thoughts of his brother and the principal crept into his mind and he shuddered again. Damnit, this was all Naruto's fault. As soon as he got his phone back, there was going to be Hell to pay.

-Scene-

The students poured forth from the classrooms, scrambling to the cafeteria or nearest vending machine. The first five minutes of lunch were always a scene of complete and utter chaos.

Deidara stood beside the outer wall of Senior Square where the student government was congregated, holding a raffle and playing loud hip hop music. As a fan of all types of music, Deidara swayed a bit to the beat as he waited for Sasori and the others.

It was a toss up whether or not he'd actually join them for lunch. Sasori would often glance at him and keep walking, which meant Deidara would eat alone somewhere. He was expected to wait there every day, just to prove that he would. It was a bit cruel, but Deidara wasn't exactly in a place to complain.

He chewed on his lips as his stomach gurgled. If only his darn parents would pay attention to the shopping list at home, then he would have had some fruit snacks or crackers to tide him over.

"Can you believe it?! He called me disagreeable! When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born!" That was definitely Temari's angry voice.

Sasori came into his line of sight first, looking fairly dressed up in his golden rod coat and black pants. Temari and Kankurou appeared just behind him, the latter looking worse for wear.

… That was strange, where was Gaara?

Kankurou slumped against the wall, rubbing his forehead. "Give me more Advil."

Temari frowned at him. "You're already had five, just wait for it to kick in." She crossed her arms when Kankurou held out his hand. "I told you to drink some water! If you're in that much pain, go take a nap." She ignored his glare and looked at Deidara. "Have you seen Gaara?"

He shook his head and began scanning the crowd. Sasori had taken a hold of his wrist and was squeezing it tightly. It was hard not to wince, but he knew a show of pain would only egg the redhead on. The entire family had been on edge ever since Saturday morning, when Gaara came home and gave Kankurou his orders. Something happened… Something had to have ha---

Deidara's doll-like eyes widened in shock and horror. _What is he doing? Is he insane? Who is that? Stop it, Sakon! Stop before someone notices!! _He began to breathe faster and shallower in panic. Surely the boy wasn't that stupid! He tried to avert his eyes but it was too late.

The other three had seen his look and turned to where Sakon was standing on his tip toes, kissing another man.

Kankurou was on his feet in an instant, stalking towards the pair.

"What the Hell are you doing?" He growled menacingly.

Deidara hurried after Sasori and Temari. Maybe Sakon had something on Gaara and didn't have to fear Kankurou anymore? Hopefully he hadn't simply snapped and didn't care about the repercussions.

Sakon looked at Kankurou in bewilderment before he scowled. "What the Hell am I doing? What the Hell are _you _doing? Who the fuck are you? Who are they? What do you want? You freakin'-"

He stopped his rant when the man behind him touched his shoulder. "Try to remember you have a twin brother attending this school."

"…" Sakon(?) turned to Kankurou and eyed him. "…You think I'm Sakon?" Realization dawned on him. "Oh God, no! I swear, my brother is not a whore!!"

The white haired man sighed. "Idiot."

* * *

Corvin: Ugh, this has taken me SOOOOOOO long!!!

Botan: Yeah it has. And not for lack of extra time either!

Corvin: I'm so sorry everyone. Ok, I have to make this quick, there's a poll on my profile if anyone wants to vote for what they want updated next.

Kyo: She stole the idea from everyone else… EVERYONE HATE HER!

Corvin: Nooooo, don't hate me D:


End file.
